Crimson Dripped Darkness
by The Orgasmic Uke
Summary: Konoha, Alaska. 30 days of darkness. Blood obsessed monsters. But one isn't like the others. Naruto befriends him and takes him to their shelter. Was this a mistake? You know damn well it was. Full Summery Inside NarutoXGaara.
1. 2 Days Before Dark

I know... I don't need to be starting another story, but... I can't help it! Besides, this'll just be written in my free time or when I have writer's block on my other stories. This is my boyfriend, Jaden's idea. I'm just writing it for him because he hates to write and thinks I'm a better writer then him anyway. It'll move a little slow at first but don't worry. This IS a romance story at the core. I promise. Ah... My boyfriend and his complicated ideas. :sigh: Oh well! I love the idea and I hope you guys will too!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Title: **Crimson Dripped Darkness

**Rating: **M for language, blood, gore, violence, and sex.

**Pairings: **NarutoXGaara. One sided NarutoXSasuke and some ItachiXGaara.

**Full Summery: **Konoha, Alaska. Every year for 30 long days the small town in filled with darkness. It's typical and expected. Some towns' people leave, others stay. Naruto Uzumaki is one of those people that stay. Two days after everyone leaves... Two days before a month of darkness... Every source of escape is destroyed. The sled dogs... The helicopter... Vehicles don't matter since they can't get past the town due to the extreme Alaskan terrain. The strange thing is... Who did it. Itachi Uchiha. Naruto's best friend's older brother. And he's not speaking. Only chanting, "He's coming. He promised!" When night finally come, the electric goes out. People disappear. Screams are heard... Blood is shed. Monsters have attacked the small town. Naruto's father forces him and Sasuke to take shelter in his old underground bomb shelter. They should be safe there. But on the way, The teenage boys run into a small redheaded boy. Monster or no? They don't know. But Naruto drags him along anyway. Was that a mistake? You know damn well it was.

**Warning: **A few actually...

1- This is Yaoi! BoyXBoy! No likey, no read-y!

2- Vampiresblood and gore(not too much though)

3- its rated M for a reason people... can you say, "Lemon"?

4- Most of the characters are a little OOC. But not to an extreme. Like... You could see them doing this but not exactly. I'd say the most OOC characters are Sasuke and Gaara. Maybe Sasuke more then Gaara... Idk... but you hath been warned!

**Disclaimer: **Again a few...

1- I didn't come up with this idea. That was my lovely boyfriend Jaden.

2- The 30 days of night idea was taken from the movie _30 Days of Night_ (which was pretty awesome by the way! A little confusing but... yea!)

3- Naruto doesn't belong to me either.

But this story does!

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Other person thoughts **_

**Two Days before Darkness**

Konoha was always cold. About freezing. But come two more days and the temperature would be below freezing. Naruto didn't mind the cold. In fact, he love it. He loved the dark too. He always stayed for the month of darkness. But most of his friends left.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you Naruto." His brunette friend Kiba said as he put his last suitcase into the plane's storage. "I need the sun."

The blonde grinned. "I know." He shoved his black gloved hands into his orange pockets. "I love the sun too, but I love how quiet and nice it is here at night."

Kiba rolled his brown eyes. "Yea, yea." He slammed the storage door shut. "I think it's just creepy."

"Afraid of the dark?" Naruto teased him, sticking out his tongue at him.

"More like the unknown." They stared at each other a moment before Kiba sighed. "Look, Just call me so I know you're still alive?"

Naruto rolled his ocean blue eyes. "I will, don't worry."

They hugged briefly before Kiba got onto the plane with a bunch of other townspeople that were leaving. Naruto stood back and watched the plane take off. He knew he'd be lonely without Kiba, but he still had one friend.

"Let's go already Naruto." His raven haired best friend said form beside him. It was strange that Sasuke wasn't on that plane. But the boy's older brother insisted they stay. Sasuke couldn't argue with him. He was his only family.

"Alright."

The two seventeen year old boys began to make their way back to Naruto's house. Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, had been acting strange lately. So they tended to hangout at Naruto's house. The blonde's adoptive father, Jiraiya, was more then happy to have Sasuke over all the time.

"Did you hear about Mr. Carlson's dogs?" Sasuke asked, hugging himself against the cold.

Naruto tilted his head at him. "What? No."

Sasuke watched him from the corner of his onyx eyes. "Someone slit their throats."

Naruto's blue eyes widened. "Who?"

"They don't know yet. It's strange really." He pulled his black coat closer around his small thin body. "All the sled dogs have been killed."

Naruto swallowed hard, his stomach sinking. "That is strange."

"I also heard that Mr. Tom's helicopter was found ripped to pieces." He shuddered from more then the cold. "I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach... That was the last plane. All out other means of leaving the town have been destroyed."

Naruto quickly wrapped his arm around his friends shivering shoulders, bringing him close. "You're worrying too much Sasuke." He rubbed his gloved hand over the raven haired teen's arm. "Who put those crazy thoughts in your head?"

"Itachi..." He said softly. "It's like he knows something bad is going to happen."

"Your brother is insane. He's always paranoid."

"I know but... For some reason... I believe him this time..."

Naruto stared at his best friend concerned. Sasuke never believed the shit Itachi spat. But this was different. Odd thing was Naruto felt it too. He felt that weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like something bad was going to happen. Sasuke wasn't the only one having those crazy thoughts. Naruto was having them too.

"It is strange. That's true." Naruto hugged Sasuke closer. "But I'm sure it's alright. It's just bad timing."

"Stupid Itachi..." Sasuke muttered, shivering. "Making me stay here. He knows how much I hate it when it gets this cold."

Naruto smiled, happy the subject was changed. "Aw, don't worry Sasuke. I'll keep you warm." He pulled him closer, emphasizing his words.

Sasuke blushed but was sure Naruto couldn't see. His pale face was already flushed red from the cold wind. "All night?"

Naruto faltered a bit before grinning. "You're such a perv, Sasuke."

The raven haired boy smirked. "You walked right into it Naruto."

He chuckled. "Yea, I guess I did." He laughed it off with that grin of his. He knew of Sasuke's crush on him but unfortunately, Naruto only saw him as the brother he never had. Sasuke knew this though, and tried to keep his feelings to himself. But he couldn't help but hope.

"So, what do you do for fun when everyone leaves?"

Naruto shrugged. "Anything I can find since it's mostly older people that stay. I usually spend some time with Neji, because his family stays too. But since you're here this year, I'm sure we'll have loads of fun!"

Sasuke smiled softly. "Of course we will."

Fun doesn't even come close to what those two will experience. Sometimes... people should listen to their guts.

Two glowing red eyes watched the two boys as they walked into the big brown house. Those eyes were wide with an innocence not known to its kind.

"Master?" The red eyes blinked before the owner turned completely around. "I've done as told." The taller man said softly.

The owner of the red eyes nodded, his red hair blowing in the crisp cold wind. "Good boy." He moved forward swiftly and gently placed his cool hand against the long haired man's cheek.

The man shivered at his touch. "Master, how much longer must I wait?"

"Soon." His voice was almost a whisper. "Come night and I will make you mine."

The man's eyes closed as the smaller male stroked his cheek. "What else must I do?"

"You've done well, Itachi. And now you must turn yourself in." The man's eyes snapped open. "You will be safe. I promise. It is their will."

"But master..." He quickly pulled the smaller redhead into a hug, "You promise to come for me?"

The boy winced at the desperation in the man's voice before burying his head in his chest. "Yes. I promise." They stayed like that a moment longer before the smaller of the two pulled away. "Go Itachi." The man nodded before running off toward the town.

The boy stood there, staring after the man. He felt horrible. It was his fault. Everything that was about to happen was going to be his entire fault.

"_**Gaara."**_

The sudden voice in his head snapped him out of his daze. _"Yes?"_

"_**You've done well. Now return. Let the idiot take the fall alone. We still have much need for your powers."**_

Gaara closed his eyes tightly. _"Yes, Sasori."_

"_**You take well to orders. Better then we thought. I guess your human family means more to you then your freedom."**_The word "human" was spat with distaste.

"_What are my orders?"_

"_**Get your ass back here before I lose my damn patience."**_

"_Yes, Sasori."_ He felt the other leave his mind. He stared at the town solemnly before disappearing.

* * *

Ah! I know it's kinda short... but the next part will be up soon! And they get longer. I promise. Soooo, review? And tell us what you think!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	2. Day 1

So, as I said, this will be going a little slow, that's why I'm updating so soon. Nothing extreme happens for... a few more parts. But these parts need to happen so you can understand what's going on. I promised hot bloody sex and you'll get it. This is mainly for you Andy! I thought of you while writing this whole story. Hehe. Yay you and your blood fetish. I know you can't wait for the bloody sex but just be patient and it'll be worth it!

Thanks to those who reviewed! Love you guys!

* * *

**Day 1**

One more hour and the sun would disappear for a month. 30 days for non stop darkness. But the people of Konoha were use to it. It didn't affect their daily lives. Atleast... Not yet.

One day ago, Itachi Uchiha turned himself in as the dog murderer. But apparently, He wasn't talking. He wouldn't say a word to Sheriff Kakashi. Now, the silver haired man demanded Sasuke. Perhaps the boy could talk some sense into his older brother.

Sasuke was shaking as he walked into the Sheriff station, Naruto behind him. The blonde came for support. They knew Itachi had problems, but this was insane. Both boys were greeted by Kakashi and his deputy Iruka.

"Thank goodness you're here." Iruka said to Sasuke softly. "Perhaps you can get him to talk. We're worried."

Sasuke nodded at the man. "I'll try."

Itachi was being held in a small cell near the back of the office. He sat on the floor with his back against the wall, facing the bars of the cell. His head was lowered, one knee to his chest. He looked broken.

Sasuke sat in a chair Kakashi placed in front of the bars. Naruto sat on the floor next to his raven haired best friend. Itachi didn't move at all. "I-Itachi?"

Itachi raised his head slowly, his dark eyes meeting his brothers. Sasuke gasped. Itachi's eyes were blank. He _**was**_ broken.

"What happened? Are you-" He cut off when the lights suddenly flickered off.

Kakashi cursed and left, looking for the back up generator. It was then that they noticed the sun had set. It was dark. Pitch black. Sasuke squeaked when someone suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Sh! Sasuke. It's just me." Naruto whispered to him. The raven haired boy sighed and tried to calm his racing heart.

A moment later a few small lights flickered on. Kakashi returned, shutting a door behind him. "The generator will only give us so much light. I'll call Hayate and see what's going on." He moved to the phone.

Then Naruto noticed a small noise. It was laughter. Soft but still laughter. He blinked and looked at the cell. The light in there was bright enough to see Itachi's face.

He was laughing, A smirk on his face.

"Shit. The line's down." Kakashi slammed the phone down. "I'll go there and check on him." He said, grabbing his coat.

"They're here..."

Everyone turned their head to Itachi. He was standing now, a huge grin on his face.

"Who's here?" Kakashi asked, putting on his coat.

"He's back for me. He promised."

"Who's back? What's going on Itachi?" Sasuke asked, watching his brother with worry written all over his face.

"He promised." He laughed. "Humans are such fools. Everyone will die."

They were silent. Itachi continued to murmur about a promise.

"I'm going to Hayate." Kakashi grabbed his keys.

"Be careful." Iruka told him, eyeing Itachi.

"I will." Then he left.

Naruto stood, still holding Sasuke's hand. "Something's not right."

"It's alright. You're safe here." Iruka assured him.

"No where is safe." Itachi spoke. "They can smell the blood running through our veins."

"Don't listen to him." Iruka told them, though it was obvious he was as weirded out as the teens were.

* * *

The town was silent. Everyone stayed in their homes. Naruto and Sasuke were still in the sheriff's station with Iruka. Only two hours had pasted since Kakashi left. It took an hour to get to Hayate at the electric station. So they were beginning to worry.

Itachi was chanting softly to himself in his cell. It was beginning to freak Naruto and Sasuke out.

All three jumped when the walkie talkie in Iruka's hands beeped. The brunette quickly answered it.

"Kakashi?"

"_Iruka. Listen to me. Stay where you are. Don't leave. Don't open the door for anyone you don't know. Lock everything. I don't know what's going on but there is something out here. I'm going to go warn everyone else. Keep Naruto and Sasuke with you."_

"What's going on? Where's Hayate?"

"_Killed. Please Iruka, stay there. Something is out here. I'll be back soon."_

"Ok... Be safe." Iruka's hands shook as he held the walkie talkie.

"_You too."_

The walkie talkie clicked signaling that Kakashi turned off. Iruka sighed and quickly ran around the place, locking all the windows and doors.

"Itachi. What's going on?" Sasuke demanded.

Itachi hugged his knees to his chest. "You're not safe here. They'll come for me. You need to leave."

"Who are they?"

He shook his head. "He'll come... He promised..."

Sasuke blinked. Itachi was losing his mind.

"It's like he's talking about aliens..." Naruto said, absentmindedly.

"Worse..." Itachi mumbled.

"I have a _very_ bad feeling about this..." Naruto leaned back against the wall.

"You're not the only one." Iruka said, looking out the window.

* * *

Three hours. That's how long they waited until Kakashi came back. He busted through the front door, scaring everyone inside. He slammed the door behind him and bolted the locks. Iruka quickly ran over to him while the teens stayed sitting beside Itachi's cell.

"Kakashi! You're bleeding!"

"That doesn't matter. We have to move." He pushed past Iruka and went to his gun case. He had blood running down his cheek. He was obviously distressed as he removed the guns from the case.

"Kakashi what-"

"I don't know what they are. They aren't human. They're killing everyone in sight. We're not safe here. They followed me." He shoved a gun into Iruka's hands. "Shoot them. It doesn't kill them, but it stuns them for a moment."

"Kaka-"

"You!" The silver haired man went over to Itachi. "Tell me what you know."

Itachi began to rock back and forth. "He's coming for me."

Kakashi growled and threw two guns at the teen's feet. "I don't care if you know how to use them. Just take them. Let's go."

"No." Sasuke said, stopping Kakashi.

"What?"

"I'm not leaving Itachi."

"Sas-"

"Fine." Kakashi cut Naruto off. "Stay. We'll be back." He grabbed Iruka's hand. "Bolt the door behind us."

Naruto scrambled to his feet and followed the two older men to the door. Iruka didn't want to leave them but Naruto assured him they would be fine. He bolted the four locks behind them.

"You don't have to stay too, Naruto."

The blonde grinned at his best friend. "Like I'd leave you alone."

Sasuke smiled at him. "Thank you, Naruto."

He waved his hand at him. "Ah. No problem."

* * *

So, that's part 2. It's slow.. I know... BUT! I hope you like it! So, could you review? Please? Hehe, I love you guys! And Jaden appreciates it too!

The next part... is advancement in days. Itachi getting more insane... Sasuke and Naruto getting even more... terrified. I think I'm gonna put up part 3 and 4 at the same time since part 3 is really short. Part 5 equals bloody sex. So it's coming!

Review!!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	3. Day 2, 3, 4, and 5

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Believe it or not, this story means a lot to me. And for you my lovely uke brother Andy, I'm updating two parts so we can get to that wonderful bloody sex scene that I just KNOW you can't wait for. Hehe. Because of you, I have huge inspiration for writing this. Oh! And Jaden thanks you too.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 2**

It had been quiet. They were alone and had yet to see anyone else. Itachi was still mumbling. They had found plenty of food. But it wouldn't last too long. They were hoping it would last long enough until Kakashi and Iruka returned...

**Day 3**

It was getting colder. They couldn't find the keys to Itachi's cell. Kakashi must have them with him. Itachi was hiding in the darkest corner of his cell, so it didn't really seem to matter to him. Naruto and Sasuke stayed close to Itachi's cell. Far away form any windows and doors.

**Day 4**

It started.

They heard their first blood curling scream. It was female and damn close to them. Sounded like it was right outside the door. That scream was followed by a lot more along with very animalistic growls.

Naruto held Sasuke tightly, terrified that what ever was out there would come find them next. But no movement was made toward the building they were in. But Itachi was getting worse.

"He promised..." He would chant over and over again. The screaming didn't affect him at all. He would just sit in the darkest corner of his cell and chant.

Naruto and Sasuke were beginning to worry about his sanity. But it seemed like Itachi was the only one who really knew what was going on. But he wasn't speaking... Not really anyway...

**Day 5**

Itachi was worse. He was pacing now, chanting louder.

"He promised me! 'Come night and I will make you mine!' He told me! He promised! Where is he?! He can't be hurt. He's stronger then them."

"I wonder who 'he' is..." Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"I wonder too..."

"I'm worried about Jiraiya."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"How long do you think we'll be here?"

"I don't know..."

"What do you think they want? To Kill? Why? What are-"

"Naruto!" Sasuke snapped at him.

The blonde snapped his mouth shut. Maybe silence was best right now...

* * *

OK don't kill me. The next part is coming right up. This was a filler. I promise the next part is longer and full of better info... considering it's the introduction of the vampires. So, wait about... an hour and you'll have the next part too. I promise.

But it'd be nice if you still reviewed on this...

Thanks!

+Matt+


	4. Day 6, 7, 8, and 9

**Day 6**

Itachi was getting violent. He suddenly punched the wall, startling the two teens. A few screams could be heard in the background along with more growls.

"Where the fuck is he?!"

The two teens glanced at each other. It was getting bad.

**Day 7**

It was quiet outside today. But Itachi was losing it. His anger turned to sadness and rejection. He was crying, back in his corner. This scared the teens more then anything.

**Day 8**

Itachi was finally quiet. He was asleep. Sasuke was too. Naruto held his friend tightly as he slept. The blonde couldn't sleep. He was too anxious. Too terrified.

This wasn't how things were supposed to be... They should be having fun, like nothing was wrong. But something was wrong... Very wrong...

**Day 9**

Naruto froze when the door was suddenly kicked open. He went for the gun but found he was unable to move. Sasuke's eyes shot open but he unable to move as well. They were frozen against their will. But they could see.

Itachi was suddenly against the bars of the cell, grinning. He was so excited that he was almost bouncing. Almost.

Three dark figures entered the room. Terror ran through the teens bodies.

_Move and they kill you._

A voice entered both their minds. They were unsure which figure said it until they entered the light. The one watching them must have spoken. He was behind the other two and was the only one who looked human. He was small and pale with fiery red hair. His eyes were a soft green. He didn't look more then 15. His presence calmed the teens. But the fact that Itachi's eyes were locked in him didn't ease their fears.

The two men in front of the redhead were covered in dark blood. The smell of it was intensely strong. One was a redhead as well, the other a long haired blonde. Both had fully black eyes. No whites, no pupils. Black darkness. They also had extremely long claw-like nails. Their faces were slightly deformed where it looked like their noses were cat-like.

The three made their way toward Itachi whose eyes had yet to leave the smaller redhead. The two teens were beginning to think he was who Itachi was talking about.

The taller redhead flicked his hand at Itachi. The raven haired man backed away from the bars. The blonde stepped forward and grabbed the bared door of the cell. In one, effortless motion he pulled the door and it broke away from the cell. He let the door drop to the ground with a loud bang, almost hitting Sasuke and Naruto in the process.

The two with the black eyes stepped aside, allowing the smaller redhead to step forward. Itachi's eyes lit up and he walked toward him, out of the cell.

"You came..."

"I promised." The small redhead said softly.

"I was starting to doubt you... I'm sorry."

"We wanted you alone." He glanced at Naruto and Sasuke. "But they couldn't wait any longer." He nodded his head in the other two's direction.

"Are you ready Itachi?" The blonde man purred, stepping up beside the small redhead. His teeth flashed in the light as he grinned. A perfect set of sharp pointed white teeth. A mouthful of fangs.

"More then ready." Itachi said, his eyes still on the redhead.

"Can we... Take him somewhere else? Not in front of his brother." The green eyed boy asked the other redhead.

This man's black eyes seemed to land on Sasuke. "You're in no position to bargain."

"Please?" His voice was desperate.

"Fine. The hunt is the most fun anyway. They leave here, they are free meat."

"I understand."

"Now take your pet and let's go." The taller redhead grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled him toward the door. The other redhead grabbed Itachi's hand and did the same.

_Stay here and you'll survive._

The voice said to them before the door to the station closed. Neither boy could move and there was no spell on them this time. They were in shock.

It took a moment to realize what just happened. Itachi was taken and they were almost killed.

"Itachi!" Sasuke scrambled to his feet and ran to the door.

"No!" Naruto tackled his friend before he reached the door.

"Get off me! I have to get Itachi!" Sasuke fought to get out of Naruto's hold.

"No! You heard the voice! If we leave-"

"I don't care! They took my brother!"

"He went willingly!"

Naruto's words stopped Sasuke's fighting. The boy froze. Naruto sat up and pulled the raven haired boy into his lap and hugged him tightly. Sasuke held onto Naruto just as tightly as tears began to stream down his face.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke... I'm so sorry..."

* * *

HAHA! Yes, this was short too... I know. Most of the parts will be. BUT! It was important, no? Haha, the next part!! 's HOTT BLOODY SEX! Haha, well partly.

I WILL pay you back Andy. Prepare yourself... -giggles-

Please Review!!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	5. Day 10

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! So, get ready for some thing kinda extreme!

**Warning for this Chapter: If you really don't like lemon's and/or blood, you might not wanna read a certain part of this. I'll mark it off for those who don't wanna read it. It's not all that important; it's just for my love Andy. (Payback's a bitch!)**

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 10**

It was quiet today. They were safe for now. Or so they believed. Sasuke was a broken mess. Naruto held him and tried to place everything together.

Itachi knew those... things were coming. He killed the sled dogs, burned all the cell phones, and destroyed the helicopter... Any means of escape or calling for help. Itachi destroyed them all. So those things could kill without interruption.

Itachi left with them... What are they? Killing machines. The ones with the black eyes were covered in blood. And their teeth...

Naruto shuddered at the thought.

They chose now of all times to attack. Because of the night? What are they, Vampires? It was the only thing Naruto could think of. SO that's what he decided they were. Although they were nothing like any vampire's he had read about.

IT seemed like they were killing for fun. Wasting blood since they were covered in it.

But that boy... Was he human? He looked it... But he was who Itachi was waiting for. He had to be one of them. And what was going to happen to Itachi?

The boy seemed concerned for Naruto and Sasuke but maybe the blonde was only imagining it. He couldn't say for sure.

All he knew was that they couldn't stay here much longer. They were running out of food.

* * *

**(Squeamish look away now...)**

Itachi hissed as he was slammed back into the wall. The small redhead was strong. Stronger then him. Stronger then all of them. And that turned Itachi on. The redhead's body was pressed tight against his naked chest. The boy was a head shorter then him, but that didn't affect the boy at all.

Gaara's normally green eyes were now a glowing red. Red for lust. Black for bloodlust. It was easy for him to give in to his desires. That's why vampires were such killing machines in the first place. Giving into lust and bloodlust were the easiest for his kind.

But deep down he hated himself. He didn't want to do this but if he didn't... He couldn't let his family suffer for his mistakes. Itachi and he made a deal. A deal that the redhead would not break. Itachi held up his part of the deal, now it was Gaara's turn.

Gaara grabbed the back of Itachi's neck and smashed their lips together. The boy was cold, but Itachi didn't mind. He loved it in fact. He loved everything about the small boy. The kiss was harsh, Gaara demanding for Itachi to take control. The raven haired man was happy to comply.

Itachi wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and switched their positions. Now Gaara was pressed against the wall, while the taller man's knee pressed up between his legs. Itachi shoved his tongue through Gaara's soft lips, shivering at the feeling of the boy's fangs. Gaara reacted by pulling in the man's tongue more and sucking on it.

Itachi groaned, pressing closer to him. He could feel the sharp fangs cutting into his tongue but he didn't mind. Gaara sucked the blood from his tongue, pulling back slightly and licking at the taller's blood. Itachi moaned softly in the back of his throat. Gaara vice like grip on his arms was starting to cut off his circulation.

So he lowered his hands to the boy's ass and squeezed emitting a small yelp from the boy, their lips parting. Gaara released his grip, sick of taking things slow. Before Itachi could even breath, he was forced back down onto the bed.

Gaara straddled the man's waist, a smirk on his blood red lips. Itachi stared up into those red eyes, his hands gripping the boy's hips tightly. Gaara rested one clawed hand on the man's abs while the other ran down the middle of his chest, cutting the soft pale skin. Itachi hissed softly but didn't object. He loved the pain.

He created three lines, red liquid flowing slowly out of them. Gaara smirked, licking his lips. He ran his hand over the cuts, smearing the crimson liquid over the man's pale chest. He leaned down and began to lick the blood from his chest slowly.

Itachi's breath hitched at the feeling of the boy's tongue against his skin. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling. His blood rushed down to the member in his pants.

When Gaara was satisfied with cleaning the blood away, he sat back up, removing his own shirt. Itachi's eyes landed on the boy's small pale body. He licked his lips at the sight, excited to touch that body. He wanted to reach out and touch him, but he knew Gaara wasn't done yet.

Gaara ran a claw over Itachi's jaw, drawing more blood. His smirk turning into a grin that showed all of his sharp fangs. The redhead looked like a five year old kid finally seeing Disney world for the first time. Gaara leaned down and licked up the man's jaw. Itachi shivered, moving his hands up and running his fingers over the boy's back.

Itachi called out in pain when the boy suddenly bit into his neck. His hands gripped the boy's sides tightly; enough to bruise a normal, but it wouldn't bruise the boy's skin. He wasn't a normal human. Gaara left his mouth full of fangs embedded in Itachi's neck for a moment, letting the blood flow past his fangs. Itachi gasped, loving the feeling.

Gaara finally unclasped his jaw, removing his teeth from Itachi's neck. Blood slowly poured from the wound. Gaara smirked, blood dripping down his lips and chin. He sat up slightly, licking the blood from his lips. He looked exotic, the red liquid contrasting brightly against his pale skin.

Itachi suddenly flipped the boy over, pressing him back down into the mattress. Gaara squeaked softly, not expecting it but not objecting to it either. Itachi's lips found his again, their tongues battling for dominance. Blood ran down Itachi's neck and dripped down onto Gaara's chest.

Itachi felt cold hands fumbling with his jeans. He smirked against Gaara's lips and reached a hand down, helping the lustful boy unzip his pants. He lifted up and the cold hands pushed the pants down, brushing against his thighs, leaving goosebumps from the cold. Itachi kicked his pants off, leaving him completely nude.

Gaara pulled back from the kiss, his eyes landing on Itachi's hard member. The redhead smirked at the size. It was bigger then he expected. Gaara lifted his hips up into Itachi's, his clothed hard member pressing against Itachi's free one.

Itachi gasped and moved his hands down to the hem of Gaara's pants. He pulled down on them, exposing Gaara's length. Itachi smirked and pulled the boy's pants down all the way until they pilled on top of Itachi's pants on the floor. Now both were naked. The cold air didn't seem to affect them at all.

Gaara spread his legs farther, letting Itachi settle between them nicely. The raven haired man sat back a bit, running his fingers down Gaara's chest through the blood that had pooled on the boy's chest. Itachi twitched a bit, the change beginning already. He didn't want to change yet. Not yet.

Itachi coated his fingers in his own blood and trailed them down Gaara's body. The redhead gasped softly when Itachi ran his blood coated fingers up the boy's length. Itachi's eyes coated over with lust at the vampire underneath him. He reached up to his own neck and coated his fingers with more blood.

He moved his fingers to Gaara's entrance and circled a finger around the tight hole. Gaara moaned softly, lifting his hips. His red eyes locked with Itachi's dark ones.

_You don't need to prepare me. Just slam it in._

Itachi smirked pulling his fingers back. He'd listen to the boy but he wasn't going in without some from of lube. He didn't know if going raw would actually hurt the boy, but he wasn't taking that chance. Plus, his idea was kinky.

He smeared his palm in the blood from Gaara's chest and then coated his own member with it. Gaara's eyes widened when he realized what the man was doing. He licked his lips, an animalist growl slipping from his throat. Itachi smirked and placed himself at Gaara's entrance. The redhead lifted his hips to meet Itachi's better.

Gaara grabbed the man's neck and forced him down into a kiss. Itachi kissed back fiercely and carefully shoved his member into Gaara. The boy tensed for a moment causing Itachi to freeze. But then he lifted his hips, begging for Itachi to go farther. Itachi did as wanted until he was fully sheathed inside the boy.

Gaara buried his hands into Itachi's hair and pulled. The man hissed before thrusting back out and then in again. Their tongues battled again as Itachi continued to thrust in and out of the boy. Gaara didn't really make coherent sounds. They were more like growls and moans. But it was obvious to Itachi that the boy loved it.

Itachi wasn't complaining either. The boy was insanely tight and occasionally, he would clench making it tighter. Itachi didn't hold back his moans and gasped. The more noise he made, the more Gaara would meet his thrusts. Itachi felt it coming. Not his climax, his change. He growled in the back of his throat causing Gaara to pull back from his lips and look at him oddly.

Then it hit the redhead. He was changing. Gaara smirked and whispered to him to go faster. Itachi complied. The blood flowing from Itachi's neck had stopped before the man had even entered him. The wound was already healing, the venom from Gaara's fangs entering his blood system.

The faster and harder Itachi thrusted, the more he could feel his body changing. He tried to ignore it. Tried to force the venom from not going to his heart. But his heart was pounding, his blood flowing faster. He was coming to his end. He could tell Gaara was as well. The boy was gasping now, making more human like sounds.

Itachi reached his blood coated hand down to the boy's member and jerked it in time with his thrusts. Gaara moaned loudly with each thrust to his prostate. Everything was becoming blurry. He was so damn close...

He gasped and bit down onto Itachi's shoulder when he finally hit his climax. Itachi's hand tightened around his member, his cum shooting out and mingling with the blood on his chest. His walls tightened considerably around Itachi and with a few more thrusts the man came with a loud deep moan, filling the boy completely.

They stayed connected a moment longer, Itachi trying to catch his breath. Gaara released Itachi's neck causing more blood to flow. When Itachi finally calmed down a bit, he pulled out of Gaara and collapsed next to him on his back. He could see his breath from the cold.

Gaara panted lightly, his human instincts taking over for the moment. He grabbed the blanket and threw it over Itachi and himself. He knew Itachi wouldn't need it soon, but it was common curtsey. He listened to Itachi's breathing as it evened. It wasn't long until the raven haired man finally fell asleep. He'd be completely different when he woke. It would be the man's last sleep.

Gaara crinkled his nose, the scent of blood finally hitting his nose. His eyes slowly became green again and he ran a finger down his chest, collecting some of the blood and his own cum onto his finger. He raised the finger to his lips and licked the mixture from his finger. He shivered at the taste, finding it orgasmic.

He sighed and stared up at the ceiling. He hated himself once again. Itachi's heart would never beat again and it was his fault.

* * *

Gaara jumped when the raven haired man beside him suddenly sat up. Itachi glanced around the room frantically before his eyes landed on the redhead.

"You're awake." Gaara pulled his knees to his chest, hugging them. He was still naked except for the white sheet that covered his lower half. Earlier he had taken a towel and cleaned himself and Itachi of the results of their earlier tryst.

Itachi blinked, his new eyes trying to focus. They were no long a dark brown. They were red. Deep blood red. But they would turn black soon enough. He was naked as well, the sheet covering his lower half. "I..." A smirk came to his lips, his mouth opening enough to reveal a sharp set of white fangs.

"Happy?" Gaara asked, his green eyes focused on the wall.

Itachi moved closer to the redhead, wrapping an arm around him. "Very... They ache a bit thought..."

"Bloodlust..."

His red eyes suddenly became black at the mention of blood. "Yes..."

"You can go hunt with Deidara. He'll be back soon."

"I'd rather go with you." He nuzzled his nose into the smaller boy's neck.

Gaara closed his eyes tightly, a grimace crossing his features. "I don't hunt."

Itachi ran his long pale fingers down the redhead's back. "Why? You must be starving."

"I'm not like them Itachi. Not at all..."

The taller man tilted his head at his younger partner. "Full from before then?" He ran a hand over the bite scar on his neck. It would be the only scar he would ever have again. Proof of what had happened a few hours before.

Gaara only nodded at him. Itachi knew Gaara was different but he didn't care. Gaara had immense power that none of the others had. And now, he was the redhead's fleeting. That meant he had Gaara's powers as well. Just not nearly as powerful.

"Deidara will be here soon. You should dress."

"I'd rather stay with you."

"You won't want to come near me after you experience the thrill of hunting."

Itachi smirked and leans his head down, placing his lips to the redhead's pale neck. "The thrill of being with you is more powerful." In one second Gaara was on his back. Itachi between his legs. The redhead couldn't help but blush.

"Though I find that flattering... This is not a position I want Deidara to find us in..." Itachi growled deeply against his throat before he began to suck on it. Gaara gasped, gripping the man's biceps tightly. "Ah... Itachi. Please. He'll tease us both."

"Then I'll rip his head off." Itachi mumbled against his throat. Truth was Itachi could do just that. Now he was the second most powerful of the vampire group. Right behind Sasori. Gaara didn't count because he wasn't really a part of them, considering he was only half vampiric. Even half vampiric the boy was more powerful and stronger then the whole entire vampire group combined.

"And then Sasori will rip your dick off." Itachi groaned at the blonde's voice. "And every other body part."

Itachi raised his head and glared at the blonde that was leaning against the wall with a grin on his face. "Damn you."

"Already been done." He pushed himself off the wall. "Now, even though Gaara looks insanely sexy like that, I must insist we go hunt."

Itachi growled at Deidara. A very deep animalistic growl. The growl of a vampire. Gaara was his. No one spoke about him like that. Gaara blushed and pushed against Itachi's chest.

"Deidara's right, Itachi. Go hunt." The raven haired man nodded at him and got out of the bed. He quickly dressed and looked at Gaara. "I'll be here. Now go."

Itachi nodded before leaving the room. Deidara chuckled. "You sure have him on a tight leash. Poor guy."

"Shut it." Gaara sat up, glaring at Deidara.

The blonde narrowed his black eyes. "You're in no-"

"I know!" He hissed, his eyes flashing black.

Deidara smirked. "You really should join us Gaara. You'd fit right in, Instead of being forced."

"I am **nothing** like you." He hissed, his eyes turning a very dark green.

"You sure? Cause I think you could use a good hunt. You look like you're starving." He teased.

"Will you just leave?"

"Fine." He raised his hands in defeat. "You're really sexy when you get angry." He winked at him before disappearing after Itachi.

Gaara sighed, falling back on the bed. He blinked until his eyes were back to normal. Deidara was right thought. If he didn't feed soon, he'd snap. He had to find a better source then human. He'd never kill a human again. Never...

* * *

YAY this was the longest one yet! I feel proud of myself. I think the bloody sex wasn't as bad as I thought it would be... I thought it'd be more... I don't know... violent. But! I'm saving the really violent bloody sex for later!

Gaara's half vampire, half human. It makes sense now? It'll be explained more later.

The next part, Gaara and Naruto finally meet for real. Plus some more blood... a little killing. Fun fun!

So, PLEASE REVIEW!!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	6. Day 11

Well, a thank you to those that reviewed. I'm glad you enjoyed the bloody sex. Hehe. Especially you Andy! -Huggles Andy-

Well, enjoy this next part!

* * *

**Day 11**

A blizzard. It was storming outside. The temperature was way below freezing but they were keeping warm. Naruto knew they had to move. But where? They were safe from the vampires here but they would starve to death before the sun returned. He had to think of something. And soon.

It wasn't long until there was a knocking at the door. Naruto froze, terrified. Sasuke was asleep and the knocking was soft. Naruto left the blanket on his friend and silently crawled over to the door. He listened for any noise at the door. All he heard was the wind at first.

"Maybe they left?" A soft voice he recognized spoke.

"Damnit!" Someone hissed. Naruto knew that voice.

He immediately jumped to his feet and unbolted the door. He swung it open and was relieved to see Iruka, Kakashi, and Jiraiya. They entered quickly and bolted the door behind them. Naruto decided not to mention that that wouldn't really work.

"Naruto!" His adoptive father hugged him tightly. "Oh thank god you're alive!" Naruto returned to hug just as tightly.

"Sasuke..." Iruka ran over to the now awake boy. The brunette embraced him tightly. Sasuke blinked before returning the embrace.

"What the hell?" Kakashi stared at the broken cell door with wide eyes. The others turned their attention to him. "Where's Itachi?"

"They took him." Naruto said, letting his father go.

"They were here?" Jiraiya asked with wide eyes.

"Yes... He went... Willingly..."

Sasuke shivered at Naruto's words. Iruka tightened his grip on the boy. Kakashi sighed and kicked the door. "How are you two still alive?" Kakashi asked them.

"There was one..." Naruto stared at the wall in thought. "He made it so we couldn't move... Like some weird power... He looked human too... He was concerned about me and Sasuke. He could read our minds... enter them... He told us if we stayed here, we'd be safe." The three adults stared at him with wide eyes. "But we can't stay here. We're out of food and supplies."

Kakashi nodded. "Right."

"The shelter." Jiraiya spoke softly.

Naruto looked at him confused. "The what?"

"The underground bomb shelter behind our house. They shouldn't be able to find us there."

"Then that's where we go." Kakashi said.

"We have to find others." Iruka spoke up.

"Then Naruto, Sasuke, and you will go there." Kakashi said to Iruka. "Jiraiya and I will look for others and send them your way."

"Alright."

"This storm should be here a while. We'll rest a bit then leave under the cover of the storm."

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

I know it was short. Don't have a cow. The next part is coming right up.

Still, review?

+Matt+


	7. Day 12

YAY! Blood! And we finally get to see Gaara's powers!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 12**

The storm wasn't as bad as the day before. So they didn't have as much cover as they were hoping for. But it was enough. Kakashi and Jiraiya took off first. Then the other three.

It was the first time either teen had been outside since it started. It was quiet besides the wind. Naruto hugged Sasuke to his side, to protect him from the cold. Iruka was right besides them as they ran toward Naruto's house. It was a little far away from the station.

Naruto tried not to notice the big clumps of faded red snow. He swallowed hard, trying not to think about where that blood came from. Then they approached two figures in the storm.

Iruka quickly grabbed the two boys and pulled them behind a house. Iruka and Naruto peeked from behind the house to see if they were human or not. A loud animalistic growl told them it was the later. The storm cleared up and they had a better view of the three people.

Naruto recognized one immediately. It was the same redhead boy from before. The redhead that entered his mind. He didn't recognize the vampire in front of him. But Iruka's sudden tensing told him the brunette did.

It looked like the two were facing off. The vampire was crouched down, baring his sharp fangs. But the redhead stood there, looking unfazed.

It was then that Naruto noticed the little girl behind the redhead. She was shaking with fears and was clinging to the back of the redhead. His left hand was holding hers, keeping her behind him. Naruto recognized the girl. She was only about seven and was one of the Hyuuga children.

Another growl was let out by the vampire. The girl winced in fear but the redhead still looked unfazed.

"He's... protecting her..." Naruto said so softly that only Iruka could hear. The brunette man nodded and stared in awe at the redhead.

Suddenly, the vampire lunged.

It all happened so fast it was hard for Naruto's human brain to comprehend it all. It all happened in the matter of seconds.

As soon as the vampire's feet left the ground, the redhead pushed the girl behind him and she gently fell into the snow. He held on hand behind him, palm facing her. A blue light surrounded her. At the same time he held out his other hand to the vampire. The vampire froze in mid air.

A dome formed around the girl and she went out of view. She couldn't see or hear what was about to happen.

The redhead slowly began to clench his fingers, starting to form a fist. As he did so the vampire's body started to shake. He let out a loud scream as his arm was ripped from his body, blood oozing to the snow white ground. Then his other arm was ripped causing another scream. The redhead continued to clench his fingers slowly. Both of the vampire's legs were torn from his body, a loud animalistic howl escaping his lips. Then, without warning, his head was ripped from his shoulders, silencing his cries of agony.

Blood oozed from the still suspended torso and limbs. The mangled limbs were floating around the torso. Blood flowed to the ground slowly fading from a dark red to a heavy pink as it spread through the snow. The redhead's fist finally clenched shut and the entire body exploded into a burst of blood.

Naruto had to look away. He felt his stomach lurch but there was nothing in it to come out. Silence was all that was heard. Finally, he gained enough courage to look up.

There was blood everywhere except on the redhead. He was spotless. The boy lowered both hands and the dome around the girl disappeared. She looked around innocently, not having seen or heard anything.

The redhead turned to her, a small smile on his lips. The girl returned the smile before jumping up and running to him. She hugged him around his waist. He returned the hug.

"Let's go." Iruka whispered to Naruto.

The blonde nodded and they began to run toward them. The redhead looked up as they approached. His eyes widened when he spotted Naruto and Sasuke.

_I said stay at the station!_ His voice hissed in Naruto's mind.

Naruto just grinned at him as they stopped in front of him. "Couldn't."

The redhead rolled his eyes and pulled the girl away from him. "Take her." He pushed her toward Iruka who quickly gathered the girl up in his arms. "Now go. More will be here soon."

"What about you?"

The redhead blinked, surprised. "I can take care of them."

"Maybe one but not a whole group." Naruto grabbed the boy's arm. "Let's go." He took off running. The redhead didn't object. He ran along beside him. Iruka was right beside him and Sasuke as well. They didn't have much time. Little did Naruto know, but the redhead could handle a whole group on his own... but he failed to mention that.

Luckily, they made it to Naruto's house without a problem. They quickly went inside and to the basement. Naruto found the hatch to the shelter on the floor under a rug. He quickly pulled it open and pushed Iruka to it. The brunette jumped down with the girl in his arms. Then Naruto helped Sasuke down. The blonde was on his knees when he noticed the redhead wasn't beside him. He was standing at the foot of the stairs, his hand extended up at them. Naruto blinked before running over to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Deleting our scent. If they do try to follow our scent it will end outside this house. They won't be able to find us."

Naruto grinned. The redhead said "us". That meant he was staying. "That's awesome."

The redhead's lips twitched. "Go down the hole. I'll be right behind you."

Naruto nodded and went back over to the hole. He watched as the boy walked backwards toward him, his hand still extended. Naruto jumped down the hole and soon after the boy jumped down beside him, the latched closing above their heads.

A light was turned on by Sasuke. He held a flash light in his shaking hands. He took off running down the dark corridor. Iruka was right behind him. Naruto grabbed the redhead's wrist and they took off behind them.

It wasn't long before they reached a large steel door. Sasuke tried the handle but found it locked.

"It can't be..." Iruka said in disbelief.

"It can't! It only locks from the inside! Someone's in there." Naruto said, glancing at the redhead as he held his hand out behind them. His hand was glowing blue. It was easy to see in the dark. He was removing their scent, just in case.

"What id they're... one of them?" Sasuke asked, shaking.

"No." The redhead said. "They're human. I can smell it."

Naruto's grip tightened on the redhead's wrist. So he wasn't human. "How do we get the door opened? They might not trust us."

The redhead lowered his hand and turned back around. "Get away from the door."

Sasuke and Iruka did as told.

The redhead held out his palm toward the door. A blue light emitted from his palm. The door clicked a few times before swinging open. The other's blinked as light blinded their eyes.

When their eyes adjusted they saw about five other people inside the huge shelter. They were pushed together in a group, scared of what was going to enter.

Iruka stepped in first, the girl still in his arms.

"Hanabi!" A girl about Naruto's age left the group and ran to Iruka.

"Hinata!" The girl in Iruka's arms grinned. He put her down and she ran to her sister.

The group relaxed and dispersed. Sasuke and Naruto entered as well.

"You scared the hell out of us!" Mrs. Hyuuga said, pointing at Naruto.

"Sorry!" Naruto said to them.

"How did you unlock the door?" Neji, the oldest of the Hyuuga children, asked as he stepped forward.

"Oh!" Naruto turned to the redhead who was still standing outside the door, looking uncomfortable. "Get in here. We have to lock the door again."

The redhead slowly walked in, the door closing behind him and locking shut. Naruto grinned and turned to the others. They were staring at the redhead with wide frightened eyes.

"Naruto! He's one of them!" Neji hissed, backing away.

"What? No!" Naruto held his hands up. "Well ok... maybe he is but-"

"Are you insane?! Are you trying to kill us?!" Ms. Conner, Naruto's neighbor yelled at him.

"No! You don't understand! He's-"

"One of them! He'll kill us! He's a monster!" The redhead flinched at the word. Naruto noticed and opened his mouth to yell at the woman but he was interrupted.

"Mommy!" Hanabi yelled, gaining everyone's attention. She struggled out of her sister's grip and ran over to the redhead. "Gaara's not a monster!" She wrapped her arms around his waist. "He saved my life!"

The others stared in awe. "It's true!" Naruto said. "We saw it!" Iruka nodded in agreement.

"But-"

"I apologize." Gaara said softly. "But I am not like those monsters," He hissed the word, "that killed your family and friends."

Hanabi grinned. "Nope! Cause you saved me!"

He smiled softly at her and bent down to her level. "A princess needs to be saved."

She blushed and giggled before pecking his cheek and running back over to her sister. Gaara smiled at her and stood up straight.

"I don't know how... But we're safe because of him. He has powers, I've seen it. He can keep us safe."

The other's eyed Gaara suspiciously. "If you say so. But we want answers."

"Ok but how about we rest? It's been a long day." Naruto said smiling.

Everyone nodded in agreement. There were plenty of blankets and cots for everyone. They only ones without cots were Naruto and Gaara but that was their choice. The shelter was huge and had more then enough food to last them all.

Gaara sat on the ground with his back against the door. It was the easiest way he could sense if anything was coming. The steel messed with his ability to smell any scent outside the door. He figured that to be a good thing.

After everyone else was settled, Naruto made his way to Gaara. He sat down beside him and wrapped the blanket he had around both of them. They had to sit close enough to where their shoulders were touching in order to fit the blanket around both of them. Neither seemed to mind though.

"So, Gaara, huh?" Naruto spoke softly.

_**Yes**_. Naruto blinked when the voice entered his mind. _**So our talking does not disturbed anyone.**_

_Oh... So, you can read my mind?_

_**Only what you wish for me to hear.**_

_Oh. That's cool._

_**Sorry I never formally introduced myself. My name is Gaara Sabaku.**_

Naruto smiled. _I'm Naruto Uzumaki._

_**A pleasure.**_

_That it is. So, what are you exactly, anyway?_

_**You should rest.**_ Gaara watched the blonde yawn from the corner of his eyes. _**There is plenty of time for questions later.**_

_Ah... You're right. Ok... _Naruto leans his head on Gaara's cool shoulder. _Night Gaara..._

_**Sleep well.**_

* * *

So? What did you think? Next part, you get to learn more about Gaara! Yay!

So, please review? Pretty please!!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	8. Day 13

Thank you to everyone that reviewed. I was hoping this story would get more views then it has... but I can't really complain. Jaden and I are happy with what we are getting. We've finally fully planned this story out, so updates should come faster. It'll have a total of 15 parts and a possible 16. Depends if you all want a little epilogue. Jaden kills off a lot of people in this story and I'm not sure how everyone is going to react to it but I hope it'll be ok. Now, with the romance... There really isn't much honestly. I mean... how can romance really happen when you're fighting for your life practically every day? It happens a little... and I promise this is NarutoXGaara just bare with us. There were a lot of ideas for this story and a lot of good ones had to be thrown out because then they wouldn't exactly work with the ending... One idea in particular that I really wanted to get to work but just couldn't... I'm going to still try and see if I can work it in without messing with Jaden's story line. It's the violent bloody sex that I want to get in. Hehe. But being bloody would mean the human in the sex would then be turned and that can't happen... So I gotta work around it somehow. Maybe no biting? ... YES! Omg Haha. I just totally figured it out!

Anyway, I hope this story does justice. I hope you guys end up liking it. Atleast, liking the end.

Well, Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 13**

_Gaara! Gaara! Where the hell are you!?_

The redhead's eyes snapped open. He glanced around the huge shelter. Most everyone was awake and watching him. But they looked away when they noticed he was awake. Seeing as vampire never really slept, Gaara was in a semi-unconscious state that only half vampires could experience. Since he was half human he still needed a way for his body to recuperate. Thus he would go into a semi-unconscious state where his body and mind could rest.

Gaara blinked a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the light. He felt a weight on his shoulder and looked to his side. Naruto's head was resting on his shoulder. It was then that the redhead realized he was using Naruto's head as a pillow. Naruto was already awake but didn't move because he didn't want to wake Gaara. The blonde looked up when he felt Gaara lift his head. Blue met dark green. Naruto blinked.

"Your eyes..."

Gaara shook his head, trying to ignore Naruto's alluring scent. "Sorry." He used his free hand to rub his eyes. "It's been a while since I've had a proper meal."

The atmosphere became tense.

"Is... this hard for you?" Naruto asked softly.

"A little..." His hand dropped and he leans his head back against the cool door. "But I'm like a vegan... I don't do human."

Naruto grinned. "Animal?"

"Definitely."

Naruto got to his feet. "Perfect!" He walked away and disappeared behind a shelf of canned food. The air was less tense now. The others most important concern was taken care of. Gaara didn't want their blood. So maybe this could work.

_Gaara! Where the fuck are you?!_

He growled at Itachi's voice in his head. He had blocked all the others out but Itachi was his fleeting. He had no choice but to listen to him.

_I know you can hear me! Answer me! Sasori is beyond pissed! How could you kill Kakuzu?! Answer me!_

_**You don't have to yell you know...**_

_Oh thank goodness! Gaara! Where are you?!_

_**Somewhere that you don't need to know.**_

_Oh Gaara... I'm sorry. Are you angry because I wanted to hunt instead of spend time with you? I'm sorry, love! I'll show you how sorry I am if you come back!_

_**That's not why I left.**_ Though it was actually one of the reasons he left but he wasn't going to tell Itachi that. _**You know I can't come back. I killed Kakuzu. Sasori won't hesitate to rip my head off.**_

_-Sigh- Have you forgotten how much stronger then him you are? He couldn't kill you if he tried and he knows that. Why did you leave Gaara?_

_**I couldn't take it anymore. Any of it. I snapped when I saw Kakuzu almost kill that girl.**_

_I understand... But Gaara... I miss you..._

_**You don't need me. You have Deidara.**_

_... You ARE jealous! -Laugh- Gaara! You know I love you more then anything. I belong to you and you alone!_

Gaara opened his eyes when Naruto sat back down beside him. He was staring at him concerned. Gaara just shook his head at him. _**I'm not coming back Itachi. Not to them. You leave them, and then come talk to me.**_

_Gaara... Please... Where are you?_

_**With your brother. And no, I'm not telling you where that is. You won't be able to find us. I made sure of that. **_

_Your powers are unbeatable... -sigh- Are you atleast safe? Is... Is Sasuke... safe?_

_**He's with me isn't he?**_

_T-Thank you Gaara..._

The redhead faltered for a bit, surprised at the man's words. _**Y-You're welcome...**_

_I'll check in again later, ok?_

_**Ok.**_

_I love you, Gaara._

_**I know. Be safe, Itachi.**_

_You too..._

He felt Itachi leave his mind. Gaara sighed and looked at the blonde.

"Everything ok?"

He nodded. "Yea." He blinked when a certain scent filled his nose. His eyes darkened to black as he lowered his eyes to the cup in Naruto's hand filled with a dark liquid.

"Oh!" Naruto held the cup out to him. "Cow blood. I drained it from a steak. It this good enough?"

The redhead nodded and quickly took the cup from Naruto's hands. He raised it to his lips. He could feel everyone's eyes on him but he couldn't care less. He slid his eyes shut as he tilted the cup and the red liquid snaked down his throat.

A soft sensual moan escaped his throat as he quickly downed the whole cup. Naruto was the only one to hear it and it caused him to blush. Gaara opened his now green eyes and licked the excess blood from his lips.

His thrust was quenched. He felt loads better now. He smiled softly as he lowered the cup. "Thank you. You have no idea how much I needed that."

Naruto blinked before grinning at him. "You're welcome! There's plenty more so don't be afraid to ask." He told him as he took the empty cup.

Gaara gave him a soft smile. "Alright."

Naruto sat the cup beside him and leaned back against the door. "So, now are you going to tell me what you are? I mean... We have a lot of questions."

Gaara nodded and sat back as well. "Ask away."

"What are you?"

"Half vampire."

The blonde stared at him. "Half? How is that possible?"

"My mother was human."

"So, vampires can reproduce?"

"Not exactly..." Gaara focused his eyes on his black sneakers. "Vampire women can't have children but apparently vampire men are still fertile."

"So... some vampire impregnated your mom?"

"Basically... I didn't develop like a normal human child. I grew much faster. I couldn't survive on human food either. So my mom drank blood. Not human blood." He added when he noticed a few others gasp. "I was strong... So I broke a few of her bones. And when I was born..." He lowered his head. "I killed her..."

"I'm so sorry..." Naruto told him softly.

Gaara only nodded at him. "She loved me enough to give up her own life so I could live... My siblings don't blame me..."

"There are more of you?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked softly. Gaara raised his head and noticed everyone watching him.

"No. My siblings are human."

"What makes you different then a normal vampire?" Neji asked.

"The bloodlust isn't so strong. I can fight it better. Plus, I'm stronger. I have powers a normal vampire isn't capable of. I'm a rarity."

"You said that..." Gaara shifted his eyes to Hinata who was speaking softly. "That you were not like the others... It this what you meant? That... you're more powerful?" She was shaking slightly.

Gaara shook his head. "No. I meant that I'm not a merciless killer like them. I would never take a human life. I'd gladly give my own to save one. I hate what they are." He almost growled out. "I do not kill for fun and disapprove of this whole situation.

"But you caused it." Sasuke spoke up. "Itachi was being controlled by you."

Gaara lowered his head. "Not completely by me. I was being controlled by their leader."

"But... you're stronger then them... Can't you fight?" Naruto asked.

"They... had my siblings. Using them against me. But now... they killed them... So I left. That's when you found me. I couldn't wait to kill one of them."

"You know how to kill them?"

"I do. But you are all safer if I stay with you here."

"Is Itachi dead?" Sasuke stepped toward him. "Please tell me... Is he?"

"Not... exactly..."

Sasuke fell to his knees in front of the redhead. "Is he... one of them?"

"Itachi's... like me... He had better control over his vampire instincts. He's not a ruthless killer." Not yet anyway...

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly. "He wanted this?"

"He still cares about you Sasuke. He wants to keep you safe. That's one of the reasons I'm here."

The raven haired boy nodded. "I want to see him."

"I'll figure something out."

"Thank you..." Sasuke stood and returned to his cot.

Naruto watched his friend for a moment before turning back to Gaara. "So you were a tool to them?"

"Yes."

"And now... they've lost that tool... Won't they be upset?"

"Very."

Naruto bit his bottom lip. "Won't they come find you?"

"I made it so they couldn't."

Naruto sighed in relief. "Oh..." The boy moved closer to the redhead, pressing their shoulders together. _Is Itachi really one of them?_ Naruto sent the thought to Gaara.

The redhead glanced at the blonde before leaning closer to him. _**Yes... but as I said, he's not as bad.**_

_Why?_

_**Because I turned him. My venom runs through his veins.**_

_You did? _Naruto's eyes widened a bit. _W-Why?_

_**It was part of the deal. He does as we wish and I turn him into a vampire. He only wanted me to turn him... And they were more then willing to give me to him.**_

_Why you though?_

He shrugged. _**They mainly wanted me to do something I would never normally do. **_

_How do you turn someone?_

_**All it takes is one bite. Our fangs are dripping with venom. Once that venom enters your blood, the transformation begins.**_

_But... what about... everyone that's been killed? Are they now vampires?_

_**No. Sasori doesn't want more followers. Those humans are dead. When they were done... playing with them... They ripped their heads off. No head... No vampire.**_

Naruto winced at the thought. _Why are they really here?_

_**To play...**_ Gaara growled gaining everyone's attention.

Naruto placed his hand over Gaara's gently. _This really bothers you, hm?_

Gaara turned his head a bit and met Naruto's concerned blue eyes. _**I never tasted human blood until now... It was so... **_He looked away. _**Exhilarating. I lost most control and that's so unlike me.**_

_Do you... want to do it again?_

Gaara closed his eyes, remembering the night with Itachi. _**I shouldn't but... I do.**_

_That's a natural vampire instinct thought, right?_

_**Yes. I can fight it. The blood lust anyway...**_

Naruto tilted his head at him. _Oh... Um... I was wondering... _Gaara opened his eyes and looked at the blonde. _How old are you?_

Gaara chuckled softly. _**Older then you... Older then anyone in this room.**_

_You don't look it..._

_**I AM half vampire.**_

Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing slightly. _Right. I forget that sometimes._

Gaara smiled at him softly. _**It doesn't really bother you, does it?**_

The blonde blinked, confused. _Huh?_

_**Nothing...**_ He shook his head smiling. Naruto stared at him a moment before grinning at him.

* * *

Ah Yay! So that's part 8! The next part should be up soon! Until then...

REVIEW!!

Please?

Thank you!

+Matt+


	9. Day 14, 15, 16, and 17

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! Believe it or not... this part was kinda hard to write. I suck at violent sex! If you don't want to read the sex then.. um... well... what they say doing it is a little important. Plus I think it's a good idea to read it so you can get a feeling for the characters. But it's really your own personal choice. It's Day 15 just so you know.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 14**

Naruto spent most of the day sleeping against Gaara. The redhead kept his focus on the outside, searching for any sign that they might be found. Everyone else slept as well.

**Day 15**

Half-Way point. 15 more days and they wouldn't have to worry about this anymore. Sasuke decided to join Gaara and Naruto by the door. Naruto was happy and the two of them talked. Gaara just stayed silent, focusing his attention on the outside still.

But how about we check in with the vampires?

Sasori growled deeply in the back of his throat as he made his way down the darkened hallway. He shook his head a bit, his face returning to normal. Now, he looked like a typical human but maybe a bit paler. His eyes were no longer a demon black but a pinkish red color. His natural eye color when he was human. His messy red hair was now a little tamer. But not by much.

He pushed open the door to his room with one hand, running his other through his hair. He wasn't surprised to see his blonde mate lying on their bed, picking his nails. Of course, this wasn't really their room. They killed the couple who owned this house on the first day. Deidara especially had fun that day.

The blonde looked up when he entered his face back to normal as well. His blue eyes sparkled from the moon light. Sasori smiled softly, remembering exactly why he chose to take Deidara as his mate.

"Any luck?" The blonde asked, looking up at the redhead.

Sasori shook his head. "He's eluded us for now. But he'll come out eventually. He does need to feed after all. Human or not."

Deidara smirked, showing off his set of perfectly white sharp teeth. "Itachi told me something you might be interested in." He sat up on his knees. Sasori eyed his mate before waving his hand for him to continue. "Since Itachi's Gaara's fleeting and all he can still contact the boy, right?"

"Yes." Sasori tapped his foot, a little impatient.

"Well, he finally got the boy to answer a few days ago."

Sasori's eyes narrowed. "And you're just telling me this now?"

Deidara held up his hands in defense. "Hey, he just told me earlier."

The redhead crossed his arms over his chest, still tapping his foot. "And?"

"Oh, right." The blonde giggled softly. "Gaara's with some human's. Itachi's brother to be particular."

"Stupid brat. I knew he'd run off to protect them. We can't have any survivors."

"I know. But what are we supposed to do? Gaara's powers way surpass ours. He won't be found if he doesn't want to be."

"Then we make him come to us." Sasori's lips curled up into a smirk.

Deidara titled his head. "How?"

"I have an idea..." The redhead motioned for the blonde to come to him. Deidara obeyed, getting up and walking to his mate. The blonde was a little taller then Sasori but that didn't affect their relationship at all. "But we'll talk more on that later." His eyes became intensely red.

Deidara grinned, knowing what his mate wanted. "Ah. I knew you came back for something."

Sasori smirked and grabbed the back of Deidara's neck roughly, pulling the blonde to his level. "You know I can never resist you. Besides, you've been spending too much time with Itachi." He growled. "You smell too much like him. Pisses me off."

"Aw Danna, you know you're the only one for me."

Sasori tugged on the blonde's hair making his eyes flash red. "You're mine damnit."

Deidara growled softly. "I know that Danna. Besides, Itachi's too obsessed with Gaara."

Sasori huffed. "Then why isn't he out looking for him instead of taking all your time?" Deidara opened his mouth to answer but shut it. He couldn't answer that question. "Exactly." Sasori pulled the blonde down closer until their lips ghosted over each other. "I'll make sure he knows you're mine."

Deidara smirked softly, his eyes turning completely red. "Danna wants to be rough?"

Sasori growled and harshly pressed his lips to Deidara's. The blonde smirked and grabbed onto Sasori's shoulder's, kissing back just as roughly. The redhead shoved his tongue into the other's mouth causing the blonde to growl. Their tongues battled for dominance for a while before Deidara finally submissed.

Sasori grabbed a fist full of Deidara's hair and tugged harshly causing the blonde to growl louder. Sasori pushed Deidara back into the wall, rubbing against him. Sasori removed his lips from the blonde's and began sucking at his neck, marking him. Deidara groaned burying his hand in Sasori's mass of red hair.

"Ah, Danna. You're really worked up, ne?" Deidara ground his hips into his mate's hardened member.

Sasori just growled in response, sinking his teeth into Deidara's neck. The blonde hissed, his grip on Sasori's hair tightening. Sasori pulled back letting the blood flow slowly from Deidara's wound. It would heal soon enough. Deidara blinked at his mate when they're red eyes met once again. Blood was dripping from Sasori's chin, his red tongue sneaking out and licking his full red lips.

Deidara whimpered at the sight. Damn did he love his Danna. Sasori was so intoxicating it drove the blonde mad. Sasori smirked, running his tongue over his bottom lip. The redhead released Deidara's hair only to rip the blonde's shirt off. Deidara grinned and removed Sasori's shirt as well.

Sasori licked his lips at the sight of Deidara. The blonde's perfectly pale chest was flawless. Another reason Sasori chose him. The blonde was absolutely flawless in his eyes, even if he was a little annoying at times. And Sasori just loved being able to make him bleed without worrying about leaving a scar.

Deidara was pressed back more into the wall by Sasori. The blonde watched him intently as the redhead slowly raised a clawed hand to Deidara's chest. The blonde shivered at his touch. Sasori glanced at the scar on Deidara's neck that marked him as his before sharply and quickly running his claws down Deidara's chest.

The blonde growled, closing his eyes tightly. Four deep cuts were made in Deidara's chest, just above his stomach. Blood slowly pooled out of them, streaming down his stomach and to the hem of his pants. Sasori licked his lips before leaning forward and slowly, teasingly, licking the blood away.

Deidara moaned softly, leaning his head back against the wall. He gasped when Sasori took a bloody nipple into this mouth. He licked and sucked at it before moving to the other one. Deidara gritted his teeth. Sasori was teasing him. Why, he wasn't sure. But he was starting to get impatient. Sasori was defiantly rubbing off on him.

Deidara pushed Sasori off him before attacking the redhead's lips. Sasori had no objections when the blonde's teeth sunk into his tongue. Deidara sucked at the bloody appendage, reminding Sasori of something else. The redhead ground his hips into his mate's emitting a moan from the blonde. They were both impatient now.

Sasori pushed Deidara back into the wall, quickly removing the blonde's pants before removing his own. Sasori moved forward, crushing their hardened members together, both hissing in pleasure. Sasori grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and pushed Deidara down. The blonde did as wanted and got on his knees in front of his mate.

Sasori pushed his member to Deidara's lips. He blonde smirked and flicked his tongue out, barely touching the tip. Sasori growled and shoved the whole member into the blonde's mouth. Deidara glared up at him, annoyed. He wanted to tease the redhead like he had teased him. But Deidara didn't object to the member.

He moved his tongue against it, sucking and barely grazing his sharp teeth over it. Sasori closed his eyes, growling softly. Deidara watched his mate's face closely as he sucked harder. Deidara loved watching Sasori's face. It was the most beautiful when it was showing his pleasure.

Sasori grip on the blonde's hair tightened before he pulled up. Deidara removed the member from his mouth with a 'pop' before getting to his feet like Sasori wanted. In one swift motion, Sasori spun Deidara around and pushed him into the wall hard. Deidara hissed when his hard member hit the wall.

Sasori pulled Deidara's head back exposing his pale neck fully. Sasori licked his lips and bit into the neck in the same place as the blonde's scar. Deidara gasped in pain, the spot being the only place to cause extreme pain. Deidara moved his head backwards a bit, exposing it more to the feasting redhead. Sasori's grip on his hair tightened a bit.

Deidara could barely register Sasori's other hand trailing down his side. He was too focused on what Sasori was doing to his neck. The growls coming from Sasori's throat were enough to make the blonde explode right then and there.

Sasori used his free hand to part Deidara's legs more and trialed his hand to Deidara's hardened member. The blonde closed his eye tightly and moaned deeply when Sasori took hold of it. He pumped the blonde for a moment before removing his hand causing Deidara to whine. Sasori smirked against his neck and moved his hand back toward Deidara's ass.

With one hand he spread the blonde's cheeks and without warning thrusted into him. Deidara's eyes snapped open, a loud growl escaping his throat. It didn't hurt of course, he was use to Sasori being inside him. But he was surprised. Sasori usually took better care to atleast prepare him. Common courtesy. Deidara bit his tongue. Perhaps Sasori was really mad...

Sasori released Deidara's neck and pulled the blonde's hips backwards to where he was bent over a bit. Deidara braced his hands against the wall, he knew what was coming. Sasori was pissed. And he was going to take it out on him. Still... It wasn't the first time. He's been worse.

But Sasori didn't move. Deidara blinked and looked over his shoulder at his mate. Sasori's head was lowered to where Deidara couldn't see his eyes. Deidara didn't move, not wanting to piss Sasori off more. But he was confused. He stopped... but why?

"D-Danna?"

The redhead released his grip on Deidara's hair and moved his hand to grip Deidara's smooth pale hips. Both of his hands were now tightly gripping his hips. "Since when are you so tight?" The redhead breathed out.

Deidara's member jerked at Sasori's voice. He only spoke like that when he was in a loving mood. "I-It's been a while... We haven't... since we've been here."

"How many days?" His voice was soft, his head still lowered.

Deidara thought for a moment. "15 I think."

Sasori chuckled softly, finally raising his head and meeting Deidara's eyes. "15 days without fucking you... I must really be preoccupied."

The blonde smiled softly. "You've had a busy past two weeks."

"That I have... I didn't hurt you did I?"

Deidara blinked. "Um..." He grinned. "Never Danna."

A smirk came across Sasori's lips. "Good." He jerked his chin for Deidara to turn back around. The blonde did as told and he was pulled backwards a little more, his legs spreading for better access. He was bent over even more now, his hands still bracing himself against the wall. He hung his head, his long blonde hair cascading around his face.

Sasori pulled out of Deidara and then thrusted right back in. Deidara gasped, closing his eyes tightly. Sasori was too good. He hit his spot on the first try. He could practically feel the smirk on Sasori's face. The redhead continued to pound into the blonde, emitting moans and growls from him.

Deidara moved his hips back to meet Sasori's, moaning with each thrust. Sasori was rarely vocal but that was ok. Deidara knew he love it. He knew the redhead loved him and only him. The only sounds for a while were Deidara's moans and growls and the sound of skin slapping skin. Deidara was panting now, even though he didn't even breathe. Human habits died hard. He could see his breath in the cool air.

Then Sasori finally growled, gripping Deidara's hips tighter, his claws digging into the flawless skin and drawing crimson. Deidara gasped, knowing Sasori was close. The redhead pounded fast, reaching around and grabbing Deidara's member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Deidara could feel his own blood against his member from Sasori's hand. Deidara moaned loudly, flipping his head to move his hair to one side of his head.

The redhead bent forward, pulling Deidara up a bit. The blonde titled his head as Sasori rested his chin in the crook of Deidara's dried blood covered neck. Sasori nuzzled his nose against the scar and whispered into his ear.

"Tell me Dei..."

Deidara reached one hand back and placed it behind Sasori's head, pulling him closer. "I'm yours Danna... Ah! Always."

Sasori smirked against his skin, licking up his neck. "Good." He increased his pace a bit causing Deidara's moans to sound more human.

"Ah! Danna... can you...?" He trialed off with a moan.

Sasori's claws dug farther into Deidara's hip, he was close as well. "Together, yes?"

Deidara nodded his head, nuzzling his cheek against Sasori's. The redhead buried his head in Deidara's neck and with one more thrust the blonde clenched tightly around his member. They came at the same time, Deidara moaning out Sasori's name loudly while Sasori growled deeply into Deidara's neck.

They rode out their climaxes before Sasori finally pulled out. Sasori released his hold on Deidara's hips and before he could react the blonde clasped to his knees. Sasori dropped behind him and wrapped his arms around him. Deidara was panting still, small puffs of air showing in the cold. One of Deidara's hands was still against the wall, keeping him from falling forward.

Sasori nuzzled Deidara's cheek lovingly with his nose. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, swallowing hard. "Yes... that was just... It's been too long Sasori..."

The redhead chuckled softly, kissing the blonde's cheek. "I agree. Can you stand?"

"G-Give me a minute."

Sasori smiled. "Alright." He tightened his arms around the blonde's thin waist. Sasori noticed the blonde's wounds had all healed and he was covered in dry blood. Sasori crinkled his nose. They would have to bathe. He smirked at the thought.

The blonde's head was lowered a bit while he tried to get his body to work again. It was always like this after he and Sasori made love. His body would cut out on him. He wasn't sure why he reacted this way, but Sasori found it adorable so he wasn't going to complain.

"S-Sasori?"

"Hm?"

The blonde lifted his head and turned to look at him. He barely brushed his lips over the redhead's. "I love you, Danna."

Sasori smiled genuinely and returned the small kiss. "I love you too." Deidara's eyes turned to blue and sparkled from the moonlight. Sasori was a little taken back for a second as he saw how beautiful his mate really was. He shook his head a bit before suddenly lifting the blonde up into his arms and standing.

It happened to fast Deidara didn't have time to react until it was too late. "Danna! I can walk you know! What are you doing?"

Sasori chuckled and carried the blonde, bridal style, towards the bathroom. "We need to clean up. And perhaps another round?"

Deidara blinked and if he could still blush he would have. He pouted softly. "Danna..." He whined. "You're never satisfied."

Sasori leaned down a bit and nuzzled his nose against Deidara's. "You know it."

Deidara smirked and ran his clawed fingers down Sasori's smooth pale chest. "We'll have to fix that." He purred, eyes flashing red once more. Sasori nodded in agreement.

**Day 16**

Naruto poked Gaara's attention gaining the redhead's attention. He was just staring off into space. Green met blue and the blonde grinned. "What were you thinking about?"

Gaara blinked. "Nothing actually... I was trying to sense anyone."

"Anything?"

"Nothing."

Naruto sighed and leaned against Gaara's shoulder. "This sucks..." He pouted cutely. "I hope Jiraiya and Kakashi are ok..."

Sasuke, who was sitting on the other side of Gaara nodded in agreement. "I'm sure they're fine. Right?" He asked the redhead.

Unfortunately, Gaara didn't know. But for the boys' sake, he nodded. Both smiled and felt a little better. Sasuke leans his head back against the cool door, staring up at the ceiling. Naruto was comfy curled up against Gaara's side.

_Gaara!_

The redhead nearly jumped when the voice entered his mind. Only Naruto noticed his flinch and the boy raised his head in concern. Gaara just shook his head at him and the blonde shrugged, resting his head against Gaara's shoulder once more.

_**Yes, Itachi?**_

_Ha! You answered me on the first try. Wasn't expecting that._

_**What do you want?**_

_Oh snappy. I just wanted to make sure you were ok._

_**Perfectly fine thank you.**_

_And Sasuke? _

Gaara glared softly at the raven haired boy as he suddenly slumped against Gaara's shoulder, asleep. Gaara rolled his eyes and focused them on the ground again. _**Fine as well... He's asleep... against me.**_

_Against you?_

Gaara sighed. _**I'm stuck with two of them... One on each side.**_

Itachi growled deeply in his mind. _You're mine._

_**Oh give it a rest. I'm not yours.**_

_So that night meant nothing to you?_

_**I... It was part of our deal.**_

_I refuse to believe that it meant nothing to you._

_**Chose to believe what you want.**_

_Where are you?_

_**Like I'm going to tell you that.**_

_How are you feeding?_

_**Animal blood. Duh.**_

_Who's the other one with you?_

_**Naruto. There are a few others as well. **_

_Gaara... You know Sasori is trying everything he can to find you._

_**Try all he wants. He won't find me.**_

_I miss you Gaara..._

_**You have Deidara.**_

Itachi was quiet for a moment. _Sasori... doesn't want me anywhere near him anymore. I'm not sure why but I think he was jealous of all the time we spent together. Besides, Deidara's not you._

_**Your point?**_

_It's you I want Gaara... No one else..._

Gaara's heart dropped at the man's words. They sounded so sincere. _**I'm sorry Itachi... I'm not like you.**_

_I can change!_

_**Once a human sucker always a human sucker.**_

_Gaara..._

_**No Itachi. I told you. Leave them and choose my way of life and then you can be with me. Until then, no. And by now I'm sure it's impossible for you to quit human.**_

Itachi couldn't argue with the redhead. He was right. _I'm sorry Gaara..._

The redhead bit his bottom lip deciding to change the subject. _**Sasuke wants to see you.**_

_NO!_

Gaara winced at his yell. _**The hell?**_

_No... He can't see me... not like this... I don't... trust myself near him._

_**Glad to know you know your limitations.**_

_I want to see him Gaara... but I just can't._

_**I understand. And hopefully he will as well. **_

_You know... I'm like this because of you._

Gaara growled, gaining the whole rooms attention. He ignored them. _**Don't remind me.**_

_Atleast give me the chance to see you one last time. Please?_

_**The last day. We'll meet.**_

_You promise?_

_**I promise.**_

_Thank you Gaara..._

_**Yea...**_

_Be safe until then Gaara._

_**You too.**_

Itachi left his mind and the redhead felt better. He hated having his mind invaded. He finally raised his eyes and they meet blue. Naruto was staring at him, his head titled to the side.

"What?" The redhead asked.

"You growled..."

"Sorry. Itachi pissed me off."

"I-Itachi?" Naruto's eyes glanced to the sleeping Sasuke on Gaara's left shoulder.

"Yea. He doesn't want Sasuke to see him like this."

Naruto nodded, biting his lip. "Sasuke won't like that..."

Gaara shrugged. "There's nothing we can do."

"Can't you... you know... talk to Itachi about it?"

"No. I respect his wish for his brother not to see him as a monster."

Naruto winced at Gaara's harsh tone. "Ok..."

**Day 17**

Gaara eyes suddenly snap opening causing Naruto to jump because the blonde was watching him. Gaara got to his feet motioning for Sasuke and Naruto to do the same. They obeyed and stepped away from the door.

"Is something coming?" Naruto asked.

"Human."

Everyone seemed relieved. Naruto reached forward and unlocked the steel door, opening it. Gaara stood to the side, not wanting to scare any new comers.

"Papa!" Hanabi ran forward when she spotted her father walk through the door. He grinned at her and picked her up, hugging her tightly. He nodded to Naruto before going over to his family. Another man walked in. Gemma, one of the other people that lived in Konoha.

"Gemma, you're alright." Naruto said to the man smiling. The man smiled at him before moving to a wall and collapsing. Iruka ran over to him to help him. Naruto blinked and followed after Gaara when the redhead left the shelter. "Gaara! Where are you going?"

"To remove their scent."

"Oh..." Naruto followed after the redhead as he did his job. "So, I guess Jiraiya and Kakashi sent them."

"Seems like it." The redhead had his hand out in front of him, a blue light coming from it.

"Then that means they're alright."

"Yes." Gaara closed his fist, his job done. He turned back around to Naruto. "Don't worry. I'm sure they'll make it back here."

"Thanks." The blonde grinned at him before grabbed his wrist and pulling him back inside. "It's creepy out there." He said, closing and locking the door.

Gaara chuckled softly. "Feeling exposed?"

"Yes." He pouted. "I feel safe with you though."

The redhead blinked, a small blush coming to his cheeks. Naruto grinned at him and poked his slightly red cheek. "You're so cute." His blush deepened. Naruto just laughed at him softly before pulling him back down into their original position.

* * *

So? What did you think? This part was pretty long, ne? How was the sex? I think it was less violent then I had planned... but still hot right? I did it because I figured it would be a good idea to check out what the vampires were up too. Plus a good SasoXDei lemon is always good. Kinda makes you feel for them on a human level a bit right? That's the point. I mean, they were human at one point. I refuse to believe that they are nothing but killers. There's more to them then just bloodlust. Atleast, that's how I see it.

Anyway! Andy this part was mainly for you because I just know you love bloody sex. Oh, and cause I totally love you to death. -Grins-

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Thanks!

+Matt+

**P.S. - I have a few story ideas that I want you guys to check out. I want to do a new story after this and a few others of my stories have already been finished. So, I made a poll. Please go and vote on the story idea you like the best! **

**P.S.S. - OH! And I'm totally pimping my friend Joey. I know this isn't a Death Note story but I'm gonna inform you people anyway! If you like Sci-fi and romance PLEASE check out his stories! His first one Holding Onto Forever is a really cute story of MattXNear. And then the sequel (which he wrote for me) is incredible! It's got the sci-fi stuff in it. So, I was hoping you guys might wanna go check it out. I love Joey to death! -huggles Joey- He's a great friend and an awesome writer. www. fanfiction. net/u/1583890/**


	10. Day 18, 19, and 20

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm so glad you guys liked my bloody/violent SasoriXDeidara sex. -giggles- This part is pretty tame, so no worries. It's more informational then anything.

* * *

**Day 18**

Gaara wasn't sure what was going on, but Naruto was acting a little different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he was different. Maybe it was just the fact that he was so worried about his father. Gaara wasn't quite sure. He couldn't read the boy's mind unless he wanted him to. Gaara watched the blonde silently. Naruto was leaning back against the door like normal, but he wasn't leaning against Gaara. His head was bent back and he was staring at the ceiling. One knee was brought up and his hand rested on it.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was leaning against the redhead, watching Hinata play with Hanabi. Gaara wasn't sure why the raven haired boy was against him but he wasn't complaining. It seemed Sasuke felt safer near him. Plus, Gaara was the only one who knew where his brother was.

_Gaara?_

The redhead blinked at Naruto's voice in his head. He was already watching the blonde, but Naruto's position hadn't changed one bit. _**Yes?**_

_You're life... It's been hard, right?_

_**I suppose... Harder than a normal person's.**_

_I... want to tell you something... Because I think you'd understand better than anyone._

_**I'm listening...**_

_Jiraiya's not my real father. I don't have any real family. Iruka found me when I was only not even a month old on the outskirts of town. He heard me crying when he was walking his dog. I was wrapped up in a fur coat but other than that... there was no sign of my parents or where I had come from. Iruka took me back to town and not long after I was adopted by Jiraiya and his wife. But... everyone knew... they knew who my parents really were. And they hated me for it..._

The thing about being able to hear people thoughts was that Gaara was able to feel Naruto's emotions as well. A surge of pain, anger, and hurt went through his body, surprising him. Carefully, he raised his hand and took hold of Naruto's tanner one, grasping it tightly. The blonde glanced at him, smiling softly.

_Almost a year before I was born, a strange man appeared out of no where and went on a killing spree in town. He murdered over 15 people and even raped some women... He was stopped though. By Yondaime, the chief at the time. I don't know much about it... only what Jiraiya told me. They fought and both ended up dying. The point in telling you this is... That man... Kyuubi as he liked to be called... Was my father._

Gaara stroked his thumb over the back of Naruto's hand in a soothing gesture so the boy would continue. The blonde shifted closer to him, their shoulder's pressing together.

_There's no doubt in anyone's mind. Because I look exactly like him. The blonde hair... my eyes... but most of all... _Naruto raised the hand that Gaara wasn't holding and rubbed his cheek really hard. Gaara blinked when he noticed something was rubbing off. Naruto repeated the same to his cheek that Gaara could see. Three thick lines across his cheek were reveled. _He had these too... Like a birth mark or something... _

Gaara raised his other hand carefully and ran his finger tips over the lines. They were etched into the boy's skin. Like scars but not exactly. On both cheeks as well. Gaara never saw them before because they were covered with make-up. He hid them...

Gaara stroked the scars gently, causing Naruto to finally to turn to him. _**You hate them...**_

_Because of them, people think I'm just like him. But I'm not. _

_**Of course you're not. They are all idiots if they believe such a thing. You shouldn't hate them, Naruto. I understand why you do...**_ He lowered his hand and subconsciously ran his fingers over his own covered scar. _**But, it makes you who you are today. Besides...**_ He met Naruto's eyes. _**I think they're beautiful.**_

The blonde blinked before a blush came to his scarred cheeks. _Thank you..._

Gaara smiled softly. _**So continue.**_

_Oh right! Um... Well, since people thought I would grow up to be a murder too, they shunned me. And not just me. Jiraiya and his wife, Tsunade too. When I was 7... She couldn't take it anymore and just left. I was so terrified that Jiraiya would hate me because of it. But he just smiled and said he would never abandon me... I wasn't use to that. Someone not hating me... So it gave me hope. I didn't let them get to me. And having an optimistic attitude kept me alive. Sasuke was my first friend and then it just grew from there. People still don't trust me but I try not to let it get to me. _

_**That's the best thing to do. **_Gaara smiled at him.

Naruto returned the smile. _My mom... Her name was Miya. Atleast everyone assumed she was my mother because she had become pregnant right after Kyuubi raped her. And then she disappeared. 10 months later I'm found. It couldn't just be a coincidence. But, obviously she didn't want me. A reminder of her torment. I can't really blame her. But no one knows what happened to her._

Gaara could feel Naruto's pain so he decided to change the subject before it got worse. _**So who named you?**_

Naruto blinked before grinning, his blue eyes shining. _Iruka! See, _Naruto pulled his hand from Gaara's and lifted the hem of his shirt, showing his belly. Gaara blushed, not sure what the blonde was doing. He looked at his stomach and saw a black spiral around the blonde's belly button. _I was born with this, and Iruka thought it looked like the spiral on a fish cake, so ta da! I am Naruto._ He grinned.

Gaara chuckled softly and reached out, following the spiral with his finger. It was etched into his skin like Naruto's whiskers. Naruto tensed at the redhead's touch. Their eyes lock, both boys' blushing. Gaara could feel it. He could feel Naruto's slight arousal. Gaara pulled his hand away, their eyes finally pulling apart. Naruto lowered his shirt, covering his stomach once more.

Naruto noticed Gaara's eyes flash back and forth between and green and red while they held each other's gaze. He wasn't sure what that meant and he was too afraid to ask.

**Day 19**

Three more people arrive but still no Kakashi or Jiraiya. Iruka and Naruto are getting anxious. Gaara does his job of removing their scent and goes back to comforting Naruto. The blonde was getting stressed out. Jiraiya was his only family and he didn't want to lose him. Gaara assured him that since people were still coming, then Jiraiya had to be fine.

But it wasn't just Jiraiya who had the blonde jumpy. It was Gaara too. Occasionally, the redhead's green eyes would flash red. It was then that Gaara would pull away if they were touching at all. It was confusing the hell out of Naruto.

**Day 20**

It was getting worse. Gaara was anyway. Anytime Naruto would even come close to touching him, the redhead would jump away or flinch away. It wasn't making any sense to Naruto. He thought Gaara liked him. No, he knew Gaara liked him. So why was the redhead trying to be as far away from him as possible.

Plus, Gaara's eyes would flash red more and sometimes even stay red until the redhead was far enough away from him. Naruto just couldn't figure it out. At first, he thought maybe it was blood lust. But didn't Gaara's eyes turn black for that? And he was already drinking enough blood as it was.

Naruto wasn't sure what was going on, but he decided to atleast respect Gaara and kept his distance. Well, atleast he tried to anyway. He couldn't help it if he was a touchy feely kind of person.

* * *

Ah, yes, I know. It was short. I apologize. But you did get to hear of Naruto's past. I tried to think of something that involved the Kyuubi but wasn't sci-fi or fantasy. This worked out pretty well.

So, you're gonna be so happy with the next part. Can you guess what it is?? NARUTOXGAARA action!! Finally! Haha, and do I mean action! Lemon!! It's really sweet too. A little kinky. No blood or anything. Sorry if that disappoints you but Naruto is NOT becoming a Vampire. (yet anyway -evil laugh-)

But anyway, please review if you wanna see that! Cause I totally know you do! So, if I get enough reviews, you'll so get that wonderful yummy lemon.

Thanks!

+Matt+


	11. Day 21

Ah, the long awaited NaruXGaa lemon. I hope it's worth the wait. Hehe. As I said before, it's not bloody nor is it really rough. It's just... sex. But more loving I suppose. I don't really know. Also, I'd like to thank Axel for inspiring me to finally write this special scene. I love you, Axel!

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Day 21**

Gaara closed his eyes tighter, waking from his half conscious state. He felt a weight on his shoulder but doesn't think anything of it for the moment. He rolled his head a bit, getting a kink out of his neck. He took a deep breath and his whole body froze. That scent...

In a spilt second the redhead was now standing up, facing the blonde who fell do to the lack of Gaara's shoulder for support. Naruto hit his head on the floor causing him to wake up. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Ah, Gaara. That hurt..." He looked up and blinked when he saw Gaara's eyes were a deep red. Naruto titled his head at him. "You ok?"

Gaara's breath came out ragged and his red eyes were glancing around the room frantically. Everyone else in the room was watching him, scared of what he was going to do.

"Gaara?" Naruto got to his feet, stepping toward the redhead. "What's wrong?"

The redhead locked eyes with Naruto causing a shiver to run up the blonde's spine. Gaara blinked, breaking the small trance and held his hand out to Naruto. The blonde stared at it before it started to turn blue. He gasped and quickly moved out of the way.

The door to the shelter swung open then closed and locked quickly. It took everyone a moment to realize Gaara disappeared... through the door. Naruto stared at the door for a moment before snapping out of it. Naruto grabbed a flashlight and quickly started to unlock the door.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Sasuke and Neji came over to him.

"Gaara. Something's wrong. I'm going after him." He tucked the flashlight under his arm, trying to pull the heavy door open.

"Are you insane? You could be killed!" Sasuke tugged on the blonde's sleeve.

Finally he pulled the door open. He smiled at Sasuke and patted his best friend's head. "Don't worry. Gaara would never hurt me. He'll protect me."

"Did you consider he left for a reason?"

"Maybe, but I need to find him." Naruto smiled at Neji. "Lock the door behind me!" He took off running down the hallway. Neji and Sasuke glanced at each other before sighing and closing the door, locking it.

Once the door was closed, the hallway was pitch black. Naruto lost his cool for a second until he remembered his flash light. He clicked it on and started searching for Gaara.

"Gaara?" He called, moving the flashlight to search the entire hallway. He walked at an even pace, calling out the redhead's name. "Gaara? Are you in here?" No response. He started to get a little worried.

Then after a few moments of walking he spotted him. Gaara was on his knees, facing the wall. He was bent over, his forehead against the cold ground. His hands were clutching his head tightly and he was mumbling to himself.

Naruto gasped and dropped his flashlight, running over to him. The light rolled and stopped enough to light them both. Naruto dropped to his knees in front of Gaara. "Gaara?" He grabbed the boy's shoulders. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

Gaara's fingers slid from his red hair and dropped to his sides. He sat up straight and his eyes locked with Naruto's. His eyes seemed to be glowing red in the darkness. Naruto was officially creeped out but he was not leaving him.

"Gaara?"

Suddenly, Gaara grabbed Naruto's shoulders and pushed him back into the wall. Naruto gasped but his lips were suddenly crushed to Gaara's. The redhead pushed hard against him, enough to bruise. Naruto was too in shock to do anything. Of course he wanted the redhead to kiss him. But like this? Something was wrong...

Gaara continued to kiss Naruto and even nipped at the blonde's lower lip. Naruto finally responded by wrapped his arms around Gaara and pulling him closer, kissing back. Gaara straddled Naruto's lap and moved his hands from the boy's shoulders to his neck.

Gaara licked at Naruto's lower lip and the boy responded by parting his lips. Gaara quickly slid his tongue into the boy's mouth, exploring. Naruto moaned softly, tightening his grip on Gaara's hips. After a little while, Gaara finally pulled back leaving Naruto panting lightly.

Naruto's face was quite red and he was searching Gaara's red eyes. "What... w-was that?"

Gaara blinked and looked away to the ground, ashamed. "I'm sorry I... It's harder for me to control sexual lust than bloodlust because... well, lust is a natural human desire and... Those are hard to control for me." Naruto blinks in surprise. Gaara was lusting after him? Hot damn. "I ran away because... it's hard to control and I will continue to advance around you without meaning to..." His eyes were still locked on the ground. "I couldn't run far though... I'm... fighting it but... It's a hopeless battle..."

It was silent for only a few seconds before Naruto spoke. "I'll help remove those urges then."

Gaara's eyes widened and he met Naruto's blue eyes. "W-What?"

"Well, you're lusting after me and... That's kinda my fault, you know? I've been clingy to you. So, it's my responsibility."

Gaara shook his head. "No... You don't have to..."

Naruto smiled at him, raising his hand and stroking his thumb over Gaara's cheek. "But I want to..."

"Y-You... want to?"

"Yup."

Gaara bit his lip, debating whether this was a good idea or not. Well, of course it wasn't a good idea. But damnit, he wanted the blonde and lust was clouding his judgment. So he nodded. Naruto grinned and they both got to their feet.

They left the corridor and went back up into the house. Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand and led him upstairs to his room. Gaara closed the door behind him, locking it and closed the curtains on the windows too. The moon created enough light for them. Gaara stood in the middle of the room, holding his hand up into the hair. A blue light filled the room and then it was gone.

"So... no one can sense us or... hear us."

Naruto blinked before blushing softly. "Ah..." Naruto stood next to the redhead a little nervous.

Gaara watched the blonde for a moment before jumping him. Naruto fell backwards onto his bed, surprised. Gaara's lips were on his in an instant. Naruto gave in to the redhead above him. Gaara straddled Naruto's hips and shoved his tongue into the boy's mouth. Naruto closed his eyes and played with Gaara's tongue.

Gaara hovered over the blonde and cupped his face. They pulled apart, Naruto panting a bit. Gaara brushed his thumbs over Naruto's cheeks, removing the rest of the make-up and revealing his scars. Naruto stared into Gaara's glowing red eyes while the redhead leaned down and licked his cheek.

Naruto shivered at the touch while Gaara's tongue trailed over the scars. The redhead trailed his hands down Naruto's chest and moved them under his shirt. Naruto helped him remove it. Gaara tossed the shirt over to the corner of the room and moved his head to Naruto's neck. The blonde ran his hands over Gaara's sides while the redhead licked and sucked at his neck.

Small moans escaped Naruto's lips while Gaara moved down his chest. He trailed his tongue down to the blonde's stomach. He sat up a bit and stared at the spiral surrounding Naruto's belly button. Naruto blushed at the look Gaara was giving him. Gaara lowered his head and trailed his tongue over the spiral.

Naruto stiffened and closed his eye tightly. Gaara followed the spiral with his tongue causing Naruto to lean up into the wet touch. Naruto whimpered, gripping the sheets tightly with his fist. Gaara smirked at the blonde's reaction. He had thought the spiral had something to do with arousing him. Gaara trialed his tongue lower and licked the area above the hem of Naruto's jeans.

Naruto sighed and sat up on his elbows watching the redhead. They locked eyes while Gaara quickly undid Naruto's pants and pulled them down leaving the boy in his blue boxers. Naruto blushed as Gaara eyed him hungrily. Gaara licked his lips and leaned forward, crashing his lips to Naruto's.

The blonde groaned and wrapped his arms around the redhead, shoving his tongue into his mouth. Gaara moaned softly as their tongue battled for dominance. Eventually, Gaara gave in and was flipped over onto his back with Naruto between his legs. The blonde quickly removed the redhead's shirt, their lips crashing together afterwards.

Naruto trailed his fingers over the cold pale skin beneath him. He pulled back and looked Gaara over. The boy was simply gorgeous. Naruto licked his lips and kissed Gaara gently, his hand brushing the redhead's cheek. Gaara moaned softly, returning the kiss and a light blush coming to his cheeks.

Naruto noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He pulled back up a bit and brushed his fingers over Gaara's forehead. The redhead blinked, stunned for a moment. Naruto found it. The one thing he hated about himself.

Naruto outlined the dark red love symbol above the redhead's left eye. **(HA! Bet you all thought I forgot about that!)** He brushed the red hair away and stared at it. It was etched into the boy's skin like his whiskers were etched into his. Gaara had been through more pain then him. He understood now. He wanted to ask about it, but decided to wait for a better time. Gaara was staring at him with lust filled red eyes.

Naruto leaned down and kissed the symbol before lowering his lips to Gaara's. The redhead wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and allowed the blonde to remove his pants. Their clothes piled on the floor and both boys blushed at each other. They weren't completely nude yet, but they would be soon.

His lust finally taking full control, Gaara grabbed the back of Naruto's neck and smashed their lips together hard enough to bruise. Naruto groaned and returned the harsh kiss. The redhead let out a low moan when Naruto grinded their lips together. Naruto could feel the smaller boy's hard member already.

Not wanting to make the redhead wait any longer, Naruto reached down pulled the boy's boxers off. He removed his own as well and now they were both naked. Gaara eyed the blonde's member while licking his lips. He liked. Naruto tried not to blush and moved down to kiss him once again.

Their tongues battled once again while Naruto trailed his hands down the pale body below him. Gaara thrusted his hips up into Naruto and both let out a deep moan. The redhead was growing impatient. Naruto realized this and didn't want to keep him waiting. Naruto gently took hold of Gaara's member and gripped it.

The redhead moved up into the boy's touch, arching his back slightly. Naruto rested his head in the crook of Gaara's neck while he gently pumped the redhead's member. Gaara moaned softly with each pump, moving his body to meet it.

After a little while, Gaara turned his head and bit Naruto's neck gently, tired of waiting. **(Don't worry, he has normal human teeth right now so no venom) **Naruto smiled softly and sat back on his knees. He eyed the flushed redhead below him and smirked. Gaara was his, if only for this short time.

Naruto used the pre-cum from Gaara's member to coat himself. He grabbed hold of Gaara's pale hips and lifted him up slightly, placing himself at the boy's entrance. Gaara bit his lip, watching Naruto with glowing eyes. In one swift movement, Naruto slid into the tight cavern. Gaara gasped and closed his eyes tightly.

Naruto paused, waiting for the redhead to adjust. After a moment, Gaara's moved his hips against Naruto's, signaling he was ready. Naruto leaned down and captured Gaara's lips while he moved at a slow pace. The redhead wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him closer. Gaara moved his hips to meet Naruto's thrusts.

Their tongues played once again while Naruto quickened his pace. After a certain thrust, the redhead stiffened and let out an animalistic growl. Naruto froze for a moment before he realized what that meant. He adjusted his angle and aimed for that same spot once again. He knew he hit it when Gaara growled once again.

Naruto buried his head in Gaara's neck, trying to control himself. He didn't want to let go yet but it felt so good. Something he'd never experienced before and didn't want it to end so soon. But he picked up his pace. Gaara was moving against him, starting to pant. Both were emitting moans and gasps.

Gaara grip on the boy above him tightened. Naruto was better at this then he thought. He wrapped his legs around the blonde, forcing him closer. He gasped and closed his eyes tightly as Naruto hit his prostate repeatedly. He was so close, he just knew it.

Naruto trialed his hand down between them and grasped Gaara's neglected member. He began to pump it in time with his thrusts. Apparently, Gaara liked this a lot because once again, he bit onto Naruto's neck. Naruto moaned as the redhead began to suck on the spot that he had bitten.

They moved together in sync. Their bodies fit perfectly together, both letting out small sounds. Gaara tugged on the blonde's hair and Naruto once again picked up his pace. They could both feel it. That hot feeling puddling in the pit of their stomachs.

"Ah... Naruto... I..." The redhead chocked out between moans.

Naruto nodded against the boy's neck, knowing what he meant. He moved his head up and whispered into the redhead's ear. "Me too..."

"T-together?"

Naruto nodded once again and finally let himself go. After a few more thrusts, both boys came together, moaning each other's names. The heat finally exploded and clouded their thoughts for a moment. They rode out their climaxes and after a moment Naruto pulled himself out of Gaara. They detached themselves from each other and Naruto collapsed beside Gaara on the bed, both panting.

Gaara cuddled up to Naruto's side and the blonde wrapped an arm around him, pulling the blanket over them. Gaara wrapped and arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him closer. The redhead leaned up and nuzzled his head against Naruto's neck. Naruto smiled and pulled the redhead as close as he could. Gaara lifted his head and brushed his lips against Naruto's. The blonde smiled at him and noticed that Gaara's eyes were back to green.

"So, red means you want some loving, hm?" Naruto said with a smile.

Gaara blushed softly and nodded. "More or less..."

Naruto pecked his lips. "Then as long as you're here... I can take care of that for you."

Gaara smiled softly and rested his head on Naruto's chest. "I'd like that..."

Naruto smiled and cuddled closer to the redhead. Before long they both drifted into sleep. Well, Naruto drifted to sleep while Gaara drifted into his half conscious state. Either way, both were content with where they were.

* * *

OMG! That sucked... atleast I think it did... Do you think it did? I hope not. I really hope you liked this. I know it was blood-less and violent-less but I mean come on... Gaara and Naruto aren't like that. Well... ok... Not to each other. Besides, Gaara does not want to turn Naruto. And he never will. Naruto is a normal human and remain as such.

Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait. Please review!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	12. Day 22, 23, and 24

You guys are going to hate how short this is... but I promise to put up the next part by tomorrow. So, don't freak out, k? And I was going to have some Uchihacest in this but... I changed my mind. Sorry. It seemed like a good idea at first but after I thought about it, it just didn't seem to really fit.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Day 22**

Naruto groaned softly as he came back into the conscious world. He brought his hand up to his face and rubbed his forehead. He felt a weight on his stomach but didn't think about if for the moment. He breathed in deeply and felt the weight on his stomach move. He blinked his eyes open and lifted his head a bit.

Gaara was already awake but hadn't moved himself. He was cuddled up to Naruto's side, his head using Naruto's shoulder as a pillow. When the blonde turned his head, their noses weren't even half an inch apart. Naruto blinked, trying to remember why this redhead was right beside him.

His face became as red as Gaara's hair when it all came crashing back to him. Gaara blushed slightly as well. Feeling a little brave, Naruto moved forward a bit and placed his lips against the redhead's. He felt the pressure of Gaara returning his kiss and it made everything better. Perhaps it wasn't just a one night thing to the redhead. It sure as hell wasn't to Naruto.

The blonde pouted softly when the redhead pulled away. "We should get back..." Gaara spoke softly.

Naruto now noticed how dark Gaara's normally bright green eyes were. They both sat up, the cold hitting their once warm bodies. Naruto nodded and they started to search for their clothes.

--

When they had returned to the shelter, Naruto was bombarded with questions. Gaara was silent as he followed the blonde back toward the freezer.

"He just needed some air away from all the humans, you know?" Naruto told them. They seemed to accept that. Atleast, most of them did. Sasuke didn't really seem to. But he didn't question them. Whatever happened between them, he figured it wasn't his business. Even though it was really annoying him how close Gaara was to Naruto. And how the blonde allowed it.

**Day 23**

Sasuke was becoming more curious of Naruto and Gaara. Sure, before they left for that night Naruto was clingy to Gaara anyway. But now? Gaara was as clingy to the blonde as Naruto was to him before. It didn't make sense to the Uchiha. Thus, he decided, something happened between them. What that was, he wasn't sure. He wanted to know though. But he wasn't about to just go up to them and outright ask. No. Sasuke was not like that. He would just observe and eventually figure it out. But he knew it would be something he did not like.

Naruto never touched Sasuke like he touched Gaara. He never looked at him like that. He never blushed like that. He already lost his brother because of that redhead... was he going to lose his best friend too? He had no chance against Gaara. He knew that. He had seen what the redhead could do. So was it hopeless? It seemed so...

He hated Gaara but at the same time... he was thankful to him. They would all probably be dead without him. No... Both he and Naruto **would** be dead without him. It was Itachi's choice to leave. Gaara didn't force him and Sasuke believes that. But at the same time... Gaara made him into a monster. So did that make Gaara one too?

It couldn't... Gaara was too... caring to be a monster. He had the ability to become one but fought it. He chose to be good. So did that mean that Itachi had the same choice? Sasuke had no idea. But if Itachi did have a choice... Why did he choose them? How could he abandon his only brother like that, without a second thought? Did Sasuke really mean that little to him? It seemed to be that way.

**Day 24**

Gaara eyed the two newcomers carefully. They smelt of vampire and he couldn't see why. Naruto was happy to seem them though. It meant that Jiraiya was still alive. Or did it?

"They were fighting a vampire when they made us run." The younger man said as he help the older man sit down. "I didn't want to leave them like that, but my father..."

Iruka seemed a little stiff as he helped the older man. "It's ok. We understand. You're safe now."

Naruto chewed on his thumb as he walked back over to Gaara. He stood next to the redhead as they both watched Iruka help both men. "What do you think?" Naruto asked him softly.

"Honestly?"

The blonde turned his head to Gaara, his blue eyes sparkling from wetness. "Please."

Gaara sighed softly and gently took Naruto's arm, pulling him closer. "The scent on those two... Is Orochimaru. And chances are... he killed one of them."

Naruto froze at the redhead's words. "W-What?"

"He doesn't go down without a fight... Never."

Naruto searched Gaara's sea green eyes for a moment before nodding his head. "We need to go find them." He turned away from Gaara and walked over to Iruka. The brunette man looked up at Naruto when he approached. "We need to find them."

Iruka stared at him a moment before smiling softly and standing up straight. "I agree. Let's gather some things and then we'll leave."

"It's better to wait till tomorrow." Gaara spoke. Both turned to look at the redhead who was now standing before them. "Vampires are close right now. They followed their scent to this house. They won't find this shelter. But it's best to lay low for a while."

Iruka nodded. "Tomorrow it is." He wondered off to go prepare for their search.

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm worried, Gaara."

"It'll be ok. We'll find them." Gaara reassured him.

Naruto grinned at him. "Of course we will. With you on our side, we'll be fine."

* * *

Surprisingly that's not as short as I thought it was going to be... Haha. I was thinking it was going to be less than 500 words. But nope. This is about 1000. Yay me! Anyway, next part is more on Gaara's past and... Vampire fighting and death! Woot! Even though it's actually... pretty sad... I don't wanna do it... but I have to! For the sake of plot! -Sniffs- Poor blonde...

There's only three more parts left!

So, please review!!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	13. Day 25

**Day 25**

They set out early that day. Atleast they were pretty sure it was early. They were going by Iruka's watch that still worked and had the date on it. It was the only thing that they could use to keep track of time. Sasuke insisted on going so now their group had four people. Neji wanted to go to but Gaara said the more people the less he could protect them all.

With plenty of supplies and a few weapons (just in case) the four; Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke, and Iruka; set out in search of Jiraiya and Kakashi. Gaara assured them that there were no vampires near so they quickly and quietly left the house. Gaara kept the three of them huddled as close to him as possible.

If they were touching him, their scent would be invisible. Iruka kept a hand attached to the back of Gaara's belt. Sasuke held on hand while Naruto had the other. Sometimes it was a little hard to walk like that in the snow but they never did fall or trip. Gaara focused as much energy as he could on finding a scent close to Naruto's.

Jiraiya may have been Naruto's adoptive father but he had been around the blonde long enough to share somewhat of the same scent. He wasn't sure how he would find Kakashi so he was hoping the two men would be with each other.

They moved slowly and quietly, unnoticed. They were never directly in the open and even had a few scares of vampires catching them but Gaara was good. He kept them close, kept them safe, and most importantly, kept them together.

Unfortunately, Gaara is unable to pick up a scent. They were out for a long time before Iruka suggested they take a break and rest. Gaara needed to rest mainly. Using this much energy was taking it's toll on the redhead. They found an abounded house and stayed in it. Gaara easily removed their scent and once again, it was like they weren't even there to anyone on the outside.

Iruka kept close to Sasuke as they prepared for sleep. Both needed the comfort. Sasuke's brother was more or less dead and Iruka had no idea if his lover and partner was alive or not. They took comfort in each other's warmth. It wasn't long before they were both asleep.

Naruto and Gaara were in a bedroom across the hall from the bedroom Iruka and Sasuke were in. Naruto was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. His arms were behind his head as a pillow. Gaara was on his stomach, staring at the headboard. His arms were crossed and his chin was resting on them.

"Ne... Gaara?"

"Hm?" The redhead glanced at him from the corner of his green eyes.

"Tell me about your past."

He blinked, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Well... I told you about mine. More or less. I know... how you were made. But I don't know about your life after that. Would you mind telling me? I'm curious." Naruto met Gaara's eyes from the corner of his eyes.

Gaara blushed softly and moved his eyes back to the head board. "If you're curious... then alright." Naruto grinned and flipped over to his stomach, resting his cheek against the pillow to look at Gaara. Gaara lifted up onto his elbows and stared down at his clasped hands. "How old do you think I am, Naruto?"

The blonde blinked and thought it over for a moment. "Well... you side you were older than any of us... So maybe like 50? Even though you look like you're my age." He pouted softly.

Gaara chuckled and nodded. "Close. I'm 79."

"Whoa..."

"Yea. My siblings were pretty old themselves when Sasori killed them... I mean, sure they wouldn't have lasted too many more years but still. I would rather of had them die peacefully than by the hands of a vampire."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry..."

He shook his head. "Nothing I can do about it now." He sighed softly, his breath coming out in a small puff. "It only took me about 6 years to fully develop to this. Not only did my body develop fast but so did my mind. I knew what I was and it wasn't hard to realize I needed to control it. The bloodlust was horrible at first..." He lowered his head, resting his chin in his hands. "I almost cracked a few times... but luckily I'm only half so I was still able to control it. I refused to be a monster..."

Naruto watched him as he spoke. His eyes were a little cloudy as if they were off in another world. Perhaps they were. Gaara was remembering things he hadn't though about in years.

"My siblings' father hated me." Gaara continued. "I couldn't really blame the man. I was a monster in his eyes. I killed the one woman he loved. From what Kankuro told me... Their father wanted to kill me before I was even born. He knew what I would become and thought it safer for everyone if I was never born. But she wouldn't let him... My mother I mean. She fought him on it. No matter how much he begged... She wouldn't let him come near her in fear that he would try to kill me."

"How did she become pregnant with you?"

Gaara bit his lower lip with his human set of teeth. "According to what Temari told me... from what our mother told her. She was raped. She wouldn't tell more than that though. But... He didn't bite her and she was lucky he didn't even kill her. Something tells me he knew she would bare a powerful half vampiric child."

"Do you know who your father is? Is he looking for you?"

"He's looking for me." He sighed softly. "After my sibling's were older and moved away and their father died... I left. It was about 30 then. I decided to live on my own away from anyone. I found a nice place in the wood and lived there for a couple years. It was easy hunting ground and secluded so I didn't have to worry about someone finding me. Atleast I thought I didn't have to worry...

"Then this group of vampires found me. They knew what I was and wanted to use me. The found Temari and Kankuro and used them against me. Used them as... a fuel to keep me going. I do what they want... Temari and Kankuro live."

"So... you've been with these guys a while?"

"More than half my life..."

"Wow..." Naruto's eyes were wide. "And you're still vegan?" He said with a smile.

Gaara turned his head slightly and looked at Naruto. "Yea. But this isn't the first time they've done something like this."

The blonde blinked. "Oh?"

"I've been here once before..."

Naruto's eyes widen. "You mean... Wait... They were here once?"

He nodded. "About... 40 years ago..."

Naruto blinked in surprise. "That wasn't... that long ago..."

"Yea... But there were no survivors then. Everyone thought it was a fire that... destroyed and killed the whole town."

Naruto stared at him a moment. "Oh yea... Jiraiya told me about that. He said nothing like that had ever happened before."

"I hadn't been with them long when we came here. It was the first time I saw a blood bath up close and personal... I was hoping to never repeat it again. But it seemed that they loved having free range for a whole month..."

Naruto moved his arms under the pillow he was resting his head on. "Do you think... after this is all over... they'll come back again? In 40 years?"

"If there are no survivors to tell the truth. Honestly... who would really believe all this outside of the people who've really experienced it?"

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Ha. People are going to want to commit us to a mental institution."

"Exactly. So, I'm sure that within 40 years they'll be back. There's not a doubt in my mind."

"Wow..." Naruto watched the redheaded boy as he stared at the headboard in thought. "You've... been through a lot."

Gaara just shrugged, turning his head to look at Naruto. "Everyone has their own problems. Mine are just a little more... extreme than most."

"Now that you don't have... um... your siblings to worry about... What are you going to do?"

"I honestly don't know... Let's just get through all this alive first."

Naruto smiled softly at him. "Yea... I think we can do that." He leaned forward only a bit and placed his lips gently against Gaara's. He redhead returned the soft kiss before they broke apart. Both boy's faces were slightly red. "We should um... get some rest."

"Yes..."

Naruto grinned at him before snuggling up closer to Gaara. "Night Gaara."

"Good night."

* * *

So... I WAS going to also put day 26 in this but... I changed my mind... Only because day 26 is pretty big and you already learned a lot in this part. Also because I'm putting off killing someone right now... Haha. So, I hope you liked this! Please review!!

So, I went and saw Quarantine. OMG! Awesome movie! I'm not a horror person AT ALL but Nick and Norah was sold out so we saw that instead. It freaked me out. I'm still jumping at every little noise. I spent most the movie with my head buried in Jaden's shoulder... That movie was insanely freaky but reminded me a lot of 30 Days of Night. If you see it, you might see why. I DO recommend it but not for the faint of heart. It's rated R for a reason people!

Remember! Review!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	14. Day 26

I hope you guys don't hate me for what's about to happen... It HAS to happen for plot and if it doesn't well... then it won't end right. Trust me; I really don't want to do this... I debated over it for such a long time. Now don't freak out, nothing bad happens to Naruto or them. But ah... you'll see.

Enjoy!

(I hope...)

* * *

**Day 26**

Picking up a scent was actually quite hard and draining for Gaara. It wasn't something he was well trained in and he hadn't had any nourishment for a few days. And having three humans by him constantly was NOT helping. But Gaara fought his vampiric urges.

Now they were once again on a search for Kakashi and Jiraiya. Naruto was getting worried more than anything. But finally, Gaara had a break through. The scent was as close to Naruto as anything he'd ever smelt. But the scent wasn't alone. Two others. Vampire. Gaara wasn't sure he could take on two vampires in his state while also trying to protect four humans.

But Naruto noticed when Gaara tensed. He knew. He nudged the redhead and gave him a reassuring smile. But Gaara didn't have to continue forward for the vampires found them.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have here?" The tall blonde spoke with a smirk.

The one behind him giggled. "Gaa-Chan!" He wiggled his hips a bit. It was impossible to see the man's face sine he insisted on keeping that god forsaken orange mask on.

Gaara growled in the back of his throat and pushed the three humans behind him. Unfortunately, doing so only broke the hold he had on them and they were exposed to the other two vampires. The blonde's smirk grew as his black eyes landed on the humans.

"Protecting are we?" Deidara purred softly. Gaara's eyes narrowed and flashed black. Deidara chuckled softly. "Oh, dinner then? Mind if you share?" Gaara hissed, clenching his fist tightly. But this only caused Deidara to chuckle again. He found all this amusing.

Tobi bounced behind Deidara, keeping his one visible eye on Naruto. "I want the blonde."

Deidara smirked. "Of course."

Gaara growled animalistic and pushed Naruto more behind him. The blonde was scared but more scared for Gaara. He knew how weak he was right now. Iruka and Sasuke kept as close to Gaara as possible. "You have to get through me before you can touch them."

Deidara smirk turned into a grin. "Oh! So it's a game. Perfect." He purred and turned to Tobi. "Wanna play a game Tobi?"

The brunette vampire jumped up and down. "Yes Deidara-Sempai!"

"Good." Deidara crossed his arms over his chest, turning back to Gaara. "Go."

Again, everything happened so fast. Gaara pushed away from the humans and held a hand out to them, surrounding them in a barrier. His other hand faced Tobi as the man crouched down and lunged at him. Gaara didn't want to waste anytime. He wanted to kill Tobi quickly. But the vampire had other plans. He was faster than Gaara thought. His lack of strength was a downfall right now. It was affecting his speed.

As long as he could keep up the barrier it was enough. But Tobi knew his trick. The vampire was too fast. Before Gaara even knew what happened, something knocked into his side, making him tumble over. The barrier broke for a spilt second but Gaara recovered. He could still hold the barrier using his mind.

Tobi hissed and crotched down, ready to attack again. Gaara glanced at Deidara. The blonde was watching them with a smirk on his face. He was amused. He wouldn't attack. Not yet anyway. Gaara turned back his attention to Tobi who, seeing Gaara's attention elsewhere, took the opening.

He tackled Gaara back onto the snow. The redhead hissed and tried to get the man off him. Gaara was not on for physical attacks. Tobi knew his weakness. They rolled on the ground a bit, Gaara trying to get the bigger man off him. His eyes flashed black more than once. Finally, using whatever strength he could, Gaara pushed the man away.

Tobi stood up, lifting one hand and finally removing his mask. Gaara knew he was in trouble now. The brunette smirked at him, his black eyes boring into his. He tossed the mask aside and attacked once again. Gaara wasn't quick enough.

They fought on the snow covered ground using teeth and claws. It was a typical vampire fight and Gaara was finally letting his vampiric side take over. The added strength was just what he needed. But his mind was becoming fuzzy. All he could focus on was killing Tobi... And so the barrier around Naruto, Sasuke, and Iruka suddenly disappeared.

No one noticed it at first. Naruto was the first to realize it though. But he was too focused on watching Gaara. The redhead had changed. He looked like one of them now. He didn't know what to think. Naruto gripped the ax in his hand tightly. It was Gaara's idea to bring it just in case, and thank goodness he did.

Naruto then remembered Deidara. The blonde was watching him. Naruto's entire body felt a rush of emotions. He was utterly terrified. Deidara smirked. He knew. Naruto swallowed hard and watched the vampire closely. Deidara kept his eyes locked with Naruto's as he slowly started walking closer. Naruto pushed Sasuke and Iruka behind him, both wondering what in the world he was doing.

Deidara's eyes glanced at the ax in Naruto's hand. His smirk only grew. "You really think you have a chance against me with that?" He spoke when he was only a few feet away.

Naruto swallowed hard. His legs were screaming at him to run but he couldn't. He could see Gaara still fighting with Tobi in his peripheral vision. He couldn't leave him, not now. The growls, hisses, and screams of their fight were shaking Naruto to the bone. He did whatever he could to ignore them.

Naruto gripped the ax with both hands, daring Deidara to come any closer. Deidara just chuckled at him. He just knew the stupid human didn't have it in him. He couldn't kill him. With this in mind, Deidara suddenly lunged forward.

It all happened so fast. Iruka screamed. Sasuke gasped. Gaara was finally brought out of his vampiric state, and Naruto swung. Naruto closed his eyes tightly when he felt the ax connect with its target. He heard the crunching sound; he felt the blood splatter onto him. He heard the loud screech the vampire let out.

Naruto opened his eyes to find the vampire on the ground before him clutching his neck. Naruto's eyes widened. The job wasn't done. He only got halfway through. Now he was in big trouble. Deidara was bound to kill him and everyone else now if he didn't finish the job.

Deidara was too focused on trying to heal himself to notice Naruto come up to him. The blonde human closed his eyes tightly and gathered all the strength he had. In one swift motion the vampire no longer had a head. Naruto couldn't look. He just couldn't. He dropped the ax by his side and feel to his knees. He just killed someone. Vampire or not... He killed them.

He began to shake uncontrollably. He buried his head in his blood covered hands and cried. He was just like his father. He could feel it. He just knew it. He was a horrible monster that killed someone. Iruka and Sasuke were frozen, their eyes locked on the blonde boy.

But while all that happened, Gaara finally had snapped out of it. Seeing Naruto take control and hit Deidara gave him enough momentum to finally get away from Tobi. The brunette went in again but Gaara got him. With one hand he instantly clenched the vampire in the air. Not even a second later, blood covered the once white snow. Tobi was no more. Not even a body part was left.

Gaara panted as he stared at the blood. He snapped out of it and quickly ran over to a blood covered Naruto. The boy was still shaking. Doing the only thing he could think of he fell to his knees in front of Naruto and wrapped his arms around him.

"You're not a monster. You saved your friends. It's ok Naruto." He held the sobbing blonde in his arms. Naruto clung to Gaara like he was his last life line. "We have to leave now. I know someone heard what just happened." He tugged Naruto to his feet. "Now." The blonde was too lost in his own world to respond. Gaara hissed and turned to Iruka and Sasuke who had snapped out of it. "We have to go."

"Right." Iruka nodded and grabbed Sasuke. "Lead the way."

Gaara nodded and grabbed Naruto's hand. They took off running. Atleast Naruto was sane enough to actually run with them. They had to find somewhere safe. Gaara needed to rest now or he was going to snap and kill one of them.

* * *

Finding an empty house was easy enough. Trying to get Naruto to come back to earth was not. After some coaxing by Gaara and a few kisses the blonde was back to normal. He was still in shock though but that was to be expected. Gaara felt guilty about it but he found a cat and fed. He had to. Otherwise he would have snapped.

He felt so much better when he came back into the room he and Naruto were sharing. The blonde had a bowl of water in front of him and he was trying to get the blood of his clothes. Gaara sighed softly at the mumbling blonde before sitting on the bed in front of him. He took the orange coat from him and looked it over.

"Blood stains don't come out..." The redhead told him. Naruto sighed and hung his head. "But you still need to wear it for now." He placed it on the bed beside them. He dipped the wash cloth into the water and rung it out. He reached over and lifted Naruto's chin with his finger. The blonde stared into his green eyes, his own sparkling.

"Gaara... I killed someone..."

"I know..." He carefully washed the blood away from the blonde's face. "But in doing so you saved Iruka and Sasuke... And even me."

Naruto blinked. "Y-You?"

"I lost it back there Naruto... But seeing you fight... I came back." He ran the cloth down his tan neck, removing the blood.

Naruto smiled softly. He raised his hand and covered Gaara's hand that was moving down his neck. Gaara returned the smile and leaned forward, gently pressing his cold lips to Naruto's. The blonde sighed softly and returned the sweet kiss.

They pulled back shortly after and Gaara continued to wash away the blonde from Naruto. The blonde watched him carefully. "So... Did you know them?"

Gaara blinked, tilting his head slightly. "Oh... I knew their names. The blonde was Deidara, the other Tobi."

"Important?"

"Deidara was..."

"How?"

"He was Sasori's mate..."

Naruto blinked, remembering the blonde from back at the police station. When he first saw Gaara. He tried to think back to the other one with them. "The... other redhead?"

"Yes. Sasori's... the leader."

Naruto's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. "L-Leader? And... I-I killed his m-mate?"

Gaara paused in his actions, realizing what that meant. He took a deep breath and met Naruto's sparkling blue eyes. "I won't let anyone get you Naruto. Never."

Naruto nodded, feeling a little safer. Gaara finished cleaning up Naruto and placed the wash cloth back into the water, tinting it red. He picked up the bowl and placed it on the floor. Before Gaara even knew what was happening he was pushed back into the bed.

Naruto placed himself comfortably between the redhead's legs and buried his head in Gaara's neck. Gaara smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Naruto, holding him tightly. Naruto needed comfort and Gaara was more than willing to give it to him.

Tomorrow they would start again. Jiraiya was close and still alive. Hopefully that wouldn't change by the morning.

* * *

OMG! I can't believe I just did that... don't kill me!! -Hides under blanket- Did Deidara's death seem rushed? I bet it did... only because I just wanted to get it over with!! Deidara is like... my favorite character! It was so hard to kill him! -Sigh- But I had to do this... you'll find out why later but yea... I atleast hoped you liked this part.

Please review!!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	15. Day 27 & 28

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!

And to those who really didn't get the whole "Deidara dieing" thing. Let me explain. I killed him off, even though I really didn't want to, for a really good reason. And although you may not see the reason right now, you will, come the end. And if you have seen the movie enough you should have known he was going to die anyway. In the movie, the leader's girl mate was hit with that sun lamp and she had to die. I don't like that some of you flamed me for killing Deidara. It's my story and it happened for a reason. Do NOT question how I write or what I write. I write things for a reason. Flaming me just pissed me off. I'll take criticism or suggestions but I will NOT take flames. Deidara had to die. And it took me forever just to write the last part. I really didn't want to kill him off. But I had to. Deidara is my favorite character period. And to kill him was the hardest thing I've ever had to write. So screw you if you don't like it. Don't read my story then. Since even more characters are going to die.

For those of you that are alright with Deidara dieing and have accepted it, I thank you. You understand why I did it. That means something to me.

* * *

**Day 27**

It was hard for Gaara to track down Jiraiya's scent once again. But luckily they didn't have any more run in with vampires. Jiraiya's scent was easier to sense but that cat was only so much and he was weak. It was a relief when he picked up the scent again. With Sasuke, Naruto, and Iruka by his side, Gaara followed the scent to the other side of town.

It was deserted. He couldn't even sense any vampires. He took that as a good sign. He led them to a small shed where the scent was the strongest. Once Gaara nodded at him, Naruto opened the shed's door. Gaara suddenly flashed his hand forward as a figure came running out of the shed.

The figure froze due to Gaara's control and the others sighed in relief. It was Jiraiya alright. Gaara lowered his hand and the older man fell forward, not expecting to be let go. Jiraiya fell face first into the snow with a curse. Naruto ran over to him and helped him up.

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked as he helped his father to his feet.

Jiraiya just nodded and pulled his son into a hug. "What are you doing out here?"

"We came looking for you... We got worried." Naruto buried his head in the man's chest.

Jiraiya looked up and noticed the other three. His eyes landed on Gaara and he raised an eyebrow. "Who is he?"

Naruto pulled back and hopped over to Gaara. "This!" He wrapped an arm around Gaara's shoulders. "Is Gaara! He helped us find you."

Iruka ran over to Jiraiya and inspected him so see if he was all right. Jiraiya just smiled at the man while looking Gaara over. "Oh?"

Naruto grinned. "He's a vampire but on our side."

"He's half." Sasuke corrected, standing on the other side of Gaara.

Jiraiya eyed the redhead for a moment before sighed and accepting it. Iruka patted Jiraiya's shoulder, catching his attention. "K-Kakashi?" He asked softly.

Jiraiya's face became solemn. "I... We were separated... I... don't know where he is."

Iruka swallowed hard and nodded. Naruto bit his lip and spoke up. "Why don't you two go back to the shelter? I'm sure you need to rest, dad."

"And leave you three alone? No. You're coming too."

Iruka shook his head. "They have Gaara." Jiraiya looked at him confused. "I've seen what he can do... He'll protect them. Trust me."

Jiraiya sighed and nodded. "Alright. If you say so. We'll go then." He motioned for Naruto to come to him. The blonde obliged and was once again pulled into a hug. "Be careful."

Naruto smiled and returned the hug. "We will. We have Gaara."

Jiraiya nodded and pulled back before looking at the redhead. "If they die, I blame you."

Gaara's eyes widened slightly. Naruto smacked his father's arm playfully. Jiraiya just smiled at his son before he and Iruka left. Gaara suddenly felt the weight of his responsibility on his shoulders. If Sasuke and Naruto died it _would_ be his fault. He clenched his fists tightly at his sides. He would not fail. He jumped when someone touched his shoulder.

"You ok? You're shaking?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara just shook his head. "I'm fine. Let's get out of here before we attract attention." The other two nodded and followed after him.

**Day 28**

It was harder for Gaara to track down Kakashi because he had no idea what the man's scent was. He was starting to think it was hopeless. He was putting Naruto and Sasuke in danger by wondering around aimlessly. He was about to tell Naruto how hopeless it was when his entire body tensed and froze.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"

Gaara hissed and pushed Naruto, who pulled Sasuke with him, behind him. Gaara bared his teeth as he faced the end of the snow covered road they were currently on. He hunched down a bit, his vampiric instincts starting to show. The two humans were confused on what was going on until they saw to figures walking toward them.

One was very tall with snow white skin and long black hair. The other... was Kakashi. Both vampiric. Naruto took a sharp breath when he realized what had happened to Kakashi. They were walking slowly toward them, Orochimaru's black eyes locked on Gaara. But Kakashi's focus was the two humans behind him. He practically drooled. Both Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other, glad Iruka wasn't here to see Kakashi like this.

Then the two vampires took off running toward them. Gaara reacted as quickly as he possibly could. He caught Orochimaru but Kakashi escaped him. The silver haired vampire was fast since he was a new blood. Gaara cursed as Orochimaru eased his way out of Gaara's hold. He tried to get them both again, momentarily forgetting about a shield for Sasuke and Naruto.

He caught Orochimaru again and in three seconds the man was nothing but a pool of red on the once white snow. But those three seconds and a few more were crucial. Kakashi got away from Gaara and headed toward Sasuke and Naruto. It suddenly felt like déjà vu to Naruto. He was just glad he had his ax with him.

He really didn't have much time to think. When Kakashi leaped from the ground and toward them he did the only thing he knew. He swung that ax with all his might. Sasuke turned away, not wanting to watch. Naruto felt his ax connect with something hard and heard a loud cracking sound.

By now, Gaara had already turned around to see what was going on. His eyes were wide as he watched the scene unfold. Kakashi fell to the ground, his head still attached by only half. Naruto grimaced and swung again. Blood splattered as the head disconnected with the body.

All three boys just stood there for a moment, staring at Kakashi. Finally, Naruto dropped his ax to the snow before clenching his fists and trying not to cry. Gaara ran over to him along with Sasuke. Naruto wasn't covered in blood like he had been with Deidara. But he was obviously shaken.

Gaara quickly pulled him into a hug, the blonde clutching to him once again. Sasuke watched them, concerned for his best friend. Suddenly Gaara snapped his head up. "We have to go. Now. There are more coming."

Sasuke nodded and Naruto raised his head, snapping back to normal. Gaara grabbed both of their hands and took off running. The two humans kept his pace and they disappeared into a house before they could be caught.

* * *

Naruto sat on the bed he and Gaara would share with his back to the head board. He was staring at his hands. Gaara didn't want to leave Sasuke alone so they brought in a smaller bed from another room and pushed it against the wall next to their bed. The raven was already fast asleep. He seemed to fall asleep faster when he was upset. Gaara was sitting on front of Naruto, waiting for the blonde to say something.

"I... Understand now..."

Gaara bit his lip. "What do you understand?"

"It's not... murder... It's justice..."

Gaara blinked and nodded. "You did what you had to do."

"Kakashi..." He lowered his hands, raising his eyes to meet Gaara's. "He had no idea who we were... He was a completely different person... a monster..."

"They all are."

Naruto nodded and leaned forward, brushing his thump over Gaara's cheek. "Not all." He smiled gently.

Gaara placed his hand over Naruto's, a soft smile on his face. "I'm proud of you Naruto."

The blonde blinked and tilted his head. "Why?"

"You moved without thinking."

It took Naruto a moment but he got it. "Oh..." He smiled softly. "Yea..."

"Get some sleep Naruto... Only two more days of this." The blonde nodded and leaned his head forward a bit, gently placing his chapped lips to Gaara's soft ones. Gaara returned the chastised kiss before they both crawled into bed for some rest.

Two more days of darkness. Two days didn't seem like much. It was the last stretch of this horrible adventure. But that didn't mean Sasori and his vampires were going down without a fight. Deidara was dead and Sasori wanted revenge. He would get his revenge.

* * *

Uh-oh... Sasori's revenge? Damn straight. Can you believe the next part is the last one? I can't! I really hope to put it up by Halloween. You know, since this story fits with the whole Halloween thing. The next part is huge and it's going to be really hard to write... A lot of fighting... I have to re-watch the movie again so I can get a reminder of how they really fight. I might be to lazy to make something up.

Anyway! Please review!!!

Thanks!

+Matt+


	16. Day 29 & 30

Ah, I know I said I'd finish this by Halloween but I got really sidetracked. I was so absorbed with my other Halloween story that I completely forgot about this and didn't have time to do it. This weekend was so busy and full of Halloween fun so sorry! But here it is! Oh, and if you love this story and/or like it, I recommend my horror Halloween story. It's called **Get Out Alive**. Give it a try? Please? Matt'll love you forever~.

* * *

**Day 29**

_Tomorrow. Early morning in front of the police station..._

**I'll see you then.**

_Are you... bringing Sasuke?_

**I can't just leave him. I don't have a choice.**

_Gaara... I'm not sure it's a good idea to bring him. I don't trust myself._

**You worry too much, Itachi. I'll be there. I won't let you harm him. I won't even let you get to close to him if it doesn't feel right. **Itachi was silent for a few moments. **Itachi?**

_Gaara... I..._ He was silent for a little while longer. _I'll see you tomorrow. _The pressure of Itachi's mind on Gaara's disappeared.

The redhead sighed and ran a hand through his hair. **That was weird...**

* * *

**Day 30**

Gaara's hands were clasped with Sasuke's and Naruto's as they walked down the snow covered road. Sasuke was shaking. Gaara knew the boy was scared of seeing his brother. Gaara couldn't blame him. As they walk down the road they pass burning buildings. The vampires had set the town on fire to disguise this horrible month as a complete accident. Gaara had expected this though.

They turned onto the main road right next to the police station where they were supposed to meet Itachi. But before they even got too far they stopped. Itachi was there but he wasn't alone. Not at all. Gaara silently cursed to himself. He knew it. Itachi was surrounded by all the other vampires. All of them. Sasori included.

Sasori and Itachi were standing in front of the group of about fifteen vampires. They were waiting. About twenty feet separated the three boys from the group of vicious vampires. A few of the vampires were growling but other than that it was silent.

Gaara growled deeply in the back of his throat and gripped both boys' hands tightly. He glared at Itachi, hatred in his eyes. **You bastard. You set us up.**

_I had no choice Gaara..._ Itachi's voice was soft in his head. The raven haired man lowered his head, avoiding Gaara's eyes. _It's not possible to say no to Sasori._

Gaara bared his teeth revealing a nice set of pin sharp fangs. **How did he know? You told him you could still contact me. You set me up.**

_I didn't mean to Gaara... I mean it... I told Deidara without thinking and he... told Sasori. I'm so sorry Gaara._

**You'll be sorry alright. **The redhead growled.

"Gaara." The redhead snapped his eyes to the man standing beside Itachi. The older redheaded vampire smirked. "Wonderful to see you again. And you brought friends." Sasori's eyes roamed over Naruto and Sasuke.

Gaara hissed and pushed the two behind him. Alone, he could take on every single one of those vampires all at once. Even without a full meal before. But he was weak now. He hadn't had a proper meal since he slept with Itachi. And that wasn't exactly as proper as he would have hoped. But he also had two humans he had to protect. They were his responsibility. He was in trouble.

Sasori took a step forward, his eyes locked on Naruto. His now human face contorted into a scowl. "You saved me the trouble of hunting him down."

Gaara let out an animalistic growl, moving more in front of Naruto. "You won't touch him."

"I have claim, Gaara." Sasori smirked, shifting his eyes to Gaara.

"So do I."

Sasori's eyes flashed in realization. "Not as much as me."

Gaara knew he was right. "You have to get through me first."

"We leave soon. He will be mine."

Gaara's eyes narrowed. "No he won't."

Gaara and Sasori started to go back in forth like two bickering brothers. Itachi suddenly snapped his head up, his eyes turning black and his face changing when a certain alluring scent filling his senses. Before anyone had a chance to react Itachi disappeared. Suddenly Sasuke was tackled backwards almost taking Gaara with him since the redhead still had his hand.

A loud gurgling sound was the only noise and Gaara knew exactly what happened. He released Naruto and pulled Itachi off Sasuke. He lifted Itachi into the air with his hand like he had done so many times before with other vampires. Itachi lashed back and forth but wasn't released. Gaara put his other hand out to Sasuke who was clutching his neck tightly, blood streaming through his pale fingers.

In two seconds flat both Uchiha's exploded into blood. Naruto yelped and jumped backwards. He stared in shook at the pool of blood where his best friend once was. Gaara lowered his hands, keeping his eyes on Sasori who was smirking at him. Naruto shifted his wide eyes to Gaara, his jaw open.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto screamed at Gaara, running over to him. "You killed him!"

Gaara turned to Naruto, a look of guilt in his eyes. "I had to."

"You killed him! You killed my best friend! How could you?!" Tears were streaming down Naruto's face mixing with the dirt on his cheeks. He glared harshly at the redhead.

Gaara's heart almost stopped at the look Naruto was giving him. Instead, his heart dropped to his feet. "He would have ended up like his brother... Would you want that? Sasuke becoming a murdering monster. I had to do it. You of all people should understand." Gaara voice was even and soft as he spoke to Naruto.

The blonde's glare softened a bit but it didn't go away. He lowered his eyes away from Gaara to the pool of blood that was once Sasuke. He sniffed and used the sleeve of his coat to wipe his face. He looked down at his shoes and they were covered in Sasuke's blood. He felt the urge to vomit.

Gaara turned away from Naruto back to Sasori and found the redhead vampire not even ten feet away. Gaara crouched down a bit, his eyes turning black. Sasori smirked and did the same. His face easy contorted to something Gaara knew oh so well. Gaara moved in front of Naruto, his eyes never leaving Sasori's. Gaara mentally put a barrier around Naruto for protection.

"You have to get through me first." Gaara hissed.

Sasori smirked and disappeared to the human eye. But Gaara saw him easily. The redheaded vampire lunged forward and knocked into Gaara. Gaara fell backwards but easily pushed Sasori off him. The vampire was smart. Gaara wasn't so skilled in hand to hand combat. Sasori jumped him again, his claws digging into his arm. Gaara called out in pain and pulled away from Sasori.

Sasori jumped back, smirking. Gaara clutched his arm as he watched Sasori raise his hand and lick the blood from his claws. Gaara watched closely, growling. He moved forward and attacked Sasori. He grabbed the vampire's arm and Sasori fought to get out of his grip. Using his powers, Gaara crushed the vampire's arm. Sasori hissed in pain and they separated once again. Both clutching an arm.

Sasori smirked, his fangs glowing in the darkness. "I don't understand you Gaara." He took a step to the side and Gaara copied him. Soon, they were circling, watching each other closely.

"You never will."

"You have the strength to kill me. We both know that. And yet here I stand. Still alive." His eyes glanced at the blonde who was watching them with wide eyes. "Fall for a human? Taking after your father then?"

Gaara growled and crouched down more. "Shut up."

Sasori grinned. He struck a nerve. "It's sad she died though. She was so pretty. But she was weak. As all humans are." Gaara's face started to contort. "You know that as well as I do. But atleast she was able to create you before she died. She did something right in her life." Gaara shook his head, trying to control himself but in that one instant the barrier around Naruto slipped. The group of vampires suddenly moved toward the blonde who fell to his knees expecting to die. But they were stopped by a loud growl. "Touch him and I'll cut all your heads off." Sasori glared at them from the corner of his eyes. "He's mine. No one touch him." The vampires backed off.

Gaara sighed to himself in relief. Naruto was safe as long as he defeated Sasori. Itachi was right as well as Sasori. He had the strength to kill Sasori without a second thought. But what was holding him back? Sasori shifted his eyes back to Gaara, a smirk still on his face. Gaara growled and they both lunged at each other.

A loud boom echoed through the air as they crashed together. All Naruto could really see was teeth, claws, and blood. He wasn't sure what was happening exactly. He had no idea who was winning. But soon they pulled apart. Sasori fell to one knee in front of Gaara while the redhead panted, blood dripping down his chin.

"You bit me." Sasori growled, rubbing his shoulder. "Never took you for the type."

"I'll do what I have to."

"Why are you holding back?" He carefully got to his feet.

Gaara wiped the blood from his chin. "What are you talking about?"

"I am the strongest vampire here. You are me times one hundred." Sasori looked honestly puzzled about it. "You have all my powers but amplified."

Gaara started growling. "I don't know."

"Can't kill your own father? Is that it?" Sasori twisted his arm, popping it back in place without anything showing on his face. It hurt, of course, but he was better at hiding things like that.

Gaara stiffened. His eyes turned back to green and his face went back to normal. Naruto stared at Gaara with wide eyes. Gaara growled when he realized the vampire was right. "I hate you."

"But you can't kill me." Sasori wiped the blood from his cheek, his face contorting back to normal. His eyes went to that pinkish red and his face was human once more.

"I always wanted to know you... But now I regret it. You're horrible and I hate myself for thinking you could ever be more then what you are. You made me for power... but unfortunately for you I refuse to be your tool."

"That's sad really." Sasori pouted cutely. "I always wanted to have my son by my side." His eyes rose to the sky and he backed away from Gaara toward the group of vampires. "I have no chance against you. I know that. Even if you can't kill me. You can harm me enough to almost do so. The sun will rise in a few hours and we must take our leave."

Gaara moved back beside Naruto and placed a barrier around him just in case. Sasori started to move toward them, the vampires following behind him. Gaara tensed as Sasori stopped right in front of them. "I still have claim on your little blonde. So watch him closely... You never know when I'll come back for him. He will be mine." Sasori smirked.

"You'll still have to get through me."

"You're more like me then you chose to believe."

"I'll never be like you."

Sasori's smirk turned into a smile before he started to chuckle. The vampires behind him all changed their faces back to normal. Now they all looked like a group of humans. Naruto glanced between Sasori and Gaara and saw the resemblance. Gaara was Sasori's son. No doubt about it. Sasori gave Gaara a genuine smile before walking past him, the vampires following.

Gaara turned and followed the vampires with his body until he was turned around. Naruto turned around as well, still on his knees. They both watched the group of vampires disappear. Suddenly, it felt peaceful. After a few moments, Gaara released the barrier, sure they were gone.

Gaara collapsed to his knees next to Naruto. The blonde gasped and crawled over to Gaara. He pulled the exhausted redhead into his lap and held him tightly. "I'm sorry I got mad at you..."

"Don't be..." He breathed, nuzzling his nose into Naruto's jacket. "You have every right to be... I'm sorry I killed him..."

"You had to." Naruto carefully ran his fingers through Gaara's soft red hair. "Thank you Gaara... Even though you were at your end you still protected me."

"I always will..." He idly played with the string on Naruto's jacket.

Naruto smiled softly and tightened his arms around the redhead, burying his head into the top of Gaara's. "You're staying..."

"I have too... Sasori will come back for you. I have to be here to protect you."

"He's really your father?"

"Unfortunately." The redhead sighed.

"You can be in the sun?"

"I am... half human. I burn easily but I won't die."

"Good."

They stayed like that for a while, the tension and fear of the last month melting away. The burning buildings around them soon started to die down. Naruto helped Gaara to his feet and they both started to head back to the shelter. Gaara was too weak to walk too far. Fighting Sasori took everything out of him. After some convincing on Naruto's part he got the redhead on his back and carried him to his house.

When they approached the house it was still burning. Naruto got worried but Gaara patted his head, saying he'd fix it. The redhead held out his hand toward the burning house. Using the last of his strength, his hand glowed red and the flames extinguished. Naruto blinked in surprise.

"Uh... Wow... I didn't know you could do that."

Gaara shrugged, burying his head into Naruto's neck. "Something I learned..."

Naruto smiled and carefully made his way into the house. He left Gaara on the basement staircase as he jumped into the hole to the shelter. About ten minutes later people started to come out from the hole. Gaara stood and leaned against the wall, letting them pass. Hanabi hugged him as she passed while Hinata and Neji gave him smiles. He was guessing Naruto told them what happened.

He turned his attention to the hole when Jiraiya's head popped up. He pulled Iruka out of the hole, followed by Naruto. Jiraiya smiled when he saw the redhead and walked up to him, the other two following. "You saved us."

Gaara shrugged and his eyes turned black at the smell of blood. Naruto bounced up to him, two cups of red liquid in his hands. Gaara took one and drained the thing in less then a second. Instantly, he felt loads better. Jiraiya glanced between the two boys before shrugging.

"You're welcome to stay with us... Once we fix the house..." Jiraiya groaned, seeing the charred parts of his house. He grabbed Iruka and started pulling him up the stairs. "You can live with us too, Iruka. You'll need someone."

The two boys watched them walk up the stairs before looking back at each other. Naruto grinned and held out the other cup. "Figured you'd need more then just one."

"Thanks." Gaara took it with a smile.

Naruto nodded and took his free hand. "Come on. I want to show you something." Gaara tilted his head but nodded.

* * *

The view from the edge of the cliff was absolutely breathtaking, even in the dark. Below was a field of snow that lead to the dark ocean. Naruto and Gaara sat on the edge of the cliff, bundled together. Naruto had his arm around Gaara's shoulders while the redhead leaned into his side, sipping his cup of red liquid.

"I don't even know what to think anymore..." Naruto said softly. "This whole past month has been... insane."

"But you're alive." Gaara mumbled softly.

"I am... Thanks to you." Naruto smiled and tightened his arm around Gaara.

"I'm so sorry Naruto..."

The blonde blinked before turning his head to look at Gaara. He was staring up at Naruto with wide, tearing green eyes. Naruto swallowed hard, tears coming to his own eyes. "I... I don't blame you." He closed his eyes tightly as tears escaped.

"It's ok Naruto..." Gaara placed his cup on the snow beside him and wrapped his arms around Naruto. "You need to..."

Naruto couldn't help but break down. He clung to Gaara tightly as everything that happened replayed in his mind. Gaara held him tightly and allowed the boy to cry, for both of them. After a while the blonde finally calmed down and pulled back. They resumed their pervious position and Gaara sipped some of his liquid.

Naruto turned his head and nuzzled his nose into Gaara's cheek. The redhead smiled softly and cuddled closer. It wasn't long before the tip of the sun started to show itself over the horizon of the ocean. They both watched in awe as the sun began to rise and light up the whole area with sunlight once again.

Naruto smiled and lifted Gaara's chin with his finger, turning his head to meet his eyes. The blonde leaned in and gently pressed his lips to the redhead's. Gaara returned the kiss gently, the sun silhouetting their figures. Behind them, the small town of Konoha was nothing more then burnt houses. The few left over townspeople wondered around as the sun enveloped the town.

It was once again peaceful in the small town of Konoha, Alaska. Atleast... until the next month of darkness that was. But for now, it wasn't something they were too worried about. Oh the stories they had to tell. But who would believe them? Gaara was enough living proof but it was better for no one to know the truth. Only those few... and that one month would haunt their nightmares for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**That's it! The end! Hehe. I can't believe this is finally over. Jaden and I are so proud... But a few things!!!**

**1- I know you're probably thinking... "I thought Sasori would be more mad then that... he sure didn't act all that upset." Here's why he didn't seem that mad. Sasori has a horrible temper, yes, and he is beyond pissed that Deidara is dead. BUT! He has better control of his emotions then most vampires and he was not one to show how upset he really was in front of Gaara. It showed weakness and it was one thing he didn't want Gaara to see. **

**2- I know the fighting kinda sucked... I'm not good at fighting but I tried my best. Sorry!**

**3- Gaara didn't kill Sasori for simply the fact that he couldn't. It was not possible. Sasori is his father. And as such a vampire is not capable of killing it's creator. Even if it's 100 times stronger then him. I made that up just so you know. I think I read it in a story somewhere... but yea. Gaara was able to kill his mother only because she was human. Gaara would not kill Sasori even if he tried. His mind would twist and force his attack somewhere else. And he was scared that would get aimed at Naruto.**

**4- Thanks to those who apologized about getting mad at me about Deidara. I appreciate it.**

**5- Happy ending? You tell me... Sure Gaara and Naruto are together. So that means a happy ending but look past that. The town is destroyed and only a few are left. Very few. I wonder what's gonna happen when people start to return to the town... use your imagination for the time being. **

**6- Possible sequel! Ok, so I'm going to put up a poll. Vote on if you want a sequel to this. What it would basically be is that Sasori and his vampires return to Konoha for Naruto. And this time it's on. Sasori is going to stop at nothing to have the blonde. Naruto needs to die because he killed Deidara, atleast that's how Sasori sees it. But, Konoha is prepared for an attack this time. Konoha VS Sasori and his vampires. Could get interesting. So vote please!!!**

**7- -Smiles- I want to thank each and everyone one of you that left a review and followed me throughout this story. You guys are the best. It means so much to us that you enjoyed this. It's sad that this is the end but as I said... you could get a sequel~! So thanks to all of you.**

**8- don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I love you all!!! Bye-Bye!**

**+Matt+ & Jaden **


End file.
